You and Me
by TheRealMrs.Mellark
Summary: My name is Tris Prior. I lost my parents a few months ago. My twin Caleb and best friend Christina had me to move out to South Carolina with them. I met Four Eaton. He changed my life, and I changed his. I am falling in love with him, and I am scared as hell. Modern Day AU Fourtris, RATED M. All rights go to Veronica Roth.
1. Here We Go

**Welcome to my new story! Ahh! This is so exciting, my first ever Divergent Fanfic! Let me explain a bit first okay, Caleb and Tris are twins in this story because I thought it would make a bit more sense. Four and Tris will go through many ups and downs, but I think it is a great story! Please read it, and tell me what you think about it okay? Thanks loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I tug my jacket closer to my body, and let out a shiver. I breathe out and it crystallizes in the cold air around me. I couldn't wait to get on the plane and make my way over to the east. It was Wintertime in Chicago, it was so cold everyone needed layers upon layers just to prevent frostbite. I stepped into the airport and let out a sigh of relief, I shook my hair free of the few snowflakes that were falling outside. My thick auburn hair fell just below my shoulder blades. I shoved my beanie back on my head and gripped the handle of my suitcase, making my way to the check in counter.

Once I have everything lined up I wait in the lounge before I am called to get on my plane. Caleb, my twin brother, is already in South Carolina where I am headed. A few months ago our parents died in a car crash, and it took a while for me to digest this fact. Caleb had a different idea of grieving, he went to South Carolina two days after they died. He needed to get away from it all and start fresh. I stayed home. I threw myself into my schooling and I was alone in our house for a few months. I graduated from culinary school a few weeks ago, and thats when Christina and Caleb came. Eventually I gave in and agreed to go to Caleb as well as the others. The only reason I agreed to go to Caleb was because I would have Susan and Christina there. Susan is Caleb's girlfriend who I have met only once when Caleb brought her with to the graduation. Chrissy on the other hand, is my best friend. She called me everyday for the past few months and has now begun pestering me about getting out. Out of that house and into the sunshine of South Carolina.

I sighed as the buzzer and voice over the intercom told me to board my flight. I walked up to my flight I was slowly walking, in no hurry to get to my first class seat that Caleb insisted upon buying. "Only the best for my baby sis." I believe were the words that came out of his mouth as I began to refuse it. I smiled a bit at the memory, and I looked around for my seat. My eyes scanned the room and I quickly took inventory of the place. It was a nice place I thought to myself, and I smiled. I slowly walked down the aisle and looked for my seat. When I found it I sighed a breath of relief and looked up at the carry on compartment above the seats. I huffed, it was too high. I was very short, 5'3 to be exact. I stretched my arms up to shove in my bag but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it in all the way.

Suddenly someone pressed against my back and helped me place the bag in the compartment. I was momentarily stunned at the closeness of this stranger. I hadn't had been this close to another person in a long time. I inhaled and turned around only to be met with a black t-shirt. I felt my breath hitch and I stumbled back a bit. "Sorry." I mumbled. The person grabbed my wrist as I nearly toppled backwards. He, I soon realized, pulled me back up and grabbed my waist. I looked up at his face only to be met with dark deep eyes. They were blue, but grey at the same time. I was locked in a trance. "Hey, careful there." he said concernedly, but smiling. He let go of me once I was steady on my feet and I tucked my hair behind my ears, only to have it fall out of it once I tucked it. "Um, thank you." I said quietly.

I quickly looked down and away from his face only to look down at my own outfit. I was wearing brown boots, denim skinny jeans, a concert shirt from a while ago and my black leather jacket. I rolled my eyes at myself. There was no way he was going to take any notice in me. I quickly took notice of his outfit. Black and white sneakers, lowrise jeans, and his tight black t-shirt. Once I took notice of the shirt I noticed his physique. His shirt was indeed tight because of how fit he was. I smiled and sat down in my seat. I begged to the lord above me that he wasn't sitting next to me.

Luck was not in my favor today.

He smiled and placed his bag in the compartment and sat next to me, he had the window seat. I pulled out my phone and texted Christina that we would be taking off shortly. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled my black beanie off my head, shaking my hair out again. "Four." the stranger said. I turned to him, only to be met with a smile. In the light of the plane I took in his face. He had scruff on his face, as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. His brown hair was trimmed, but it was long enough for you to tell the color. He had high cheekbones, and his eyebrows were raised in question. Suddenly I remembered that he spoke to me. What was it again? "What?" I asked him stupidly. "My name, it's Four." he said. I smiled, what an interesting name. "Tris." I said smiling back at him. He held out his hand and I took it. When we shook hands I could feel the electricity flowing in his veins.

It woke me up.

"South Carolina huh? What you doing out there?" he asked me smiling. I was surprised he was talking to me. "My brother, and my friends." I said smiling. "Going there for the summer?" he asked me, looking genuinely interested. "Nah, I finished my schooling and they've been pestering me to move in with them." I said smiling at the memory of Christina happily squealing over the phone when I agreed to move in with her. "I see." he said smiling. "What about you? Going for the summer?" I asked him. "No, I've lived in South Carolina all my life. I was only in Chicago for a business trip." he said smiling back at me. I was going to ask him something else, but at that moment the flight attendant walked up to the front and gave us her speech.

When she was done she warned us since it was a night flight we would be turning the lights out for people to sleep. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time, it was two in the morning. Not exactly a night flight. I sighed as they shut the lights out, and quiet music played in the background. We were scheduled to land at 6 this morning, hopefully these four hours will go by very quickly. I shut my eyes and suddenly I felt Four lean over to me. "Some night flight huh?" he asked me. I laughed out loud, and quickly covered my mouth not wanting to be too loud. "I know right? It's morning not night?" I whispered back. He stifled a laugh. "So, Tris, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself?" he asked me, his dark eyes shining. I smiled and felt my face burn, thank god the lights were off.

I began to tell him all about culinary school and how I was hopefully going to find some places to work this summer. He told me he also loved to cook, but could only do it when motivated. He listed off some places that could be potential places for me depending on where I wanted to work. I decided not to give away too much about myself, I learned not to trust strangers. I asked him about himself and he told me about how he worked in construction, mainly architectural design. Some days, however, he got to actually work a bit. He also helped his buddy train people in self defense one or two classes a week. I smiled at this, this means he couldn't possibly want to hurt me right? He taught people how to avoid being attacked. Then again, this could be very advantageous to him. This means he could know how to hurt me. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the idea. I smiled.

"What?" Four asked me. "Nothing. I just haven't actually just talked to someone in a long time." I said smiling at him. "Me neither." he said smiling back at me. His smile warmed my heart and I felt a pit in my stomach. He was absolutely gorgeous, but so out of my league. "No way." I breathed out realizing how close our heads had gotten when we were talking to eachother. "Way." he said. His smile slowly sobering. He was looking all over my face, he must have realized how close we were. I cleared my throat and pulled away. "I'm going to catch a few winks of sleep okay?" I said turning over in my seat. "Yeah me too." he said also flipping over. I exhaled shakily and licked my dry lips. I was not going to get involved with this.

I dreamed uncomfortably for a while until the lights turned back on. "Everyone, we will be landing in ten minutes." our captain said over the loudspeaker. I groaned and flopped back in my seat. "Someone put a snooze button on him." Four groaned. I laughed and sat up, tucking my hair behind my ears. I flipped out my compact and observed my face. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of doing this, but I was a bit self conscious. I wasn't wearing any make-up and I had just woken up. I gave up and snapped the compact shut, shoving it back in my over-the-shoulder purse. I slipped my black beanie over my thick mess of hair and sat up. I stretched and I could practically hear the straps groan on my bra. I quickly sat back down, not wanting to risk something traumatic happen.

I whipped out my phone to see it was 5:55. Right on schedule, just as Chrissy likes it. I rolled my eyes but felt a grin spread out across my face as I thought of her. I was so excited to move in with her. "Excited?" Four asked with a deep voice and a sleepy smile. His shirt and hair were rumpled with sleep and his voice dripped with sexiness. I nodded my head and swallowed. "What about you?" I asked, my voice cracking. I licked my lips. He nodded his head "Miss my friends." he said. I felt a pang of jealousy. He obviously had a girlfriend, I felt so stupid to think that someone like him wouldn't have one. I sighed and peered over him as we landed. I felt a bit disappointed that I would never see him again. Oh well, it was probably for the best anyway. It wouldn't be too healthy to have him around me for much longer. I needed to focus on getting to Caleb and Chrissy. Moving in. Getting a job. Meeting her friends. Fitting in. Living without him.

I slumped a bit as the Captain said we were now free to grab our bags. I stood up but Four stood up and gestured me to the side. I smiled as he handed me my bag. Myrtle Beach, South Carolina here I come I thought as he handed me my bag. "Thank you, for everything." I say. "Of course Tris. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other sometime yeah?" he said giving me a pointed look. I nodded and gave a forced smile. He gave me a half smile and walked off the plane. I took in a deep breath and walked out to the baggage claim where I found my suitcase. I waited in the pick up lane for a bit. That's when I saw them.

Caleb, Susan, and Christina. They were looking for me and I ran to them. Christina saw me first and ran to me. I jumped into her arms. I dropped the suitcase that Caleb quickly came and picked up. I cried as she spun me around. "Trissy!" she exclaimed. "Christina!" I said. She was crying too. She took my suitcase "Let's get out of here!" She said taking my suitcase from Caleb who replaced me in his arms instead. We may have been twins but he was so much bigger than me. He spun me around too, and then threw me over his shoulder, grasping onto Susan's hand and he ran us out following Christina. I laughed and cried tears of joy.

I looked up and back, only to be met with the eyes of Four in the distance. He was too far away for me to make out his body, but his eyes were trained on me. I waved goodbye to him and he did the same. I was soon placed in the back of the car with Christina who was talking a mile a minute about everything. She was explaining to me about how the beach house had six rooms, and six bathrooms. I whipped my head around to her "What?" I asked her. No way could these three afford to keep that. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… There are two other couples in the house, and two other singles." She said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "Who are these people?" I asked them exhaustedly. "You'll find out soon enough, they're all super nice. Besides, they're all out of the house until tonight. You'll have all day to get used to the place." Caleb said.

I slumped in my seat, I didn't really get along with other people all that well. "Wait a minute, then where the heck am I gonna sleep?" I asked. "With me, duh." Christina said looking at me as if I was stupid. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh and just to warn you, one of our friends has a dog." Caleb said. I smiled, I really liked dogs. "Good." I said smiling.

Conversation flowed around the car for around an hour until we pulled up to a huge house. "Woah." I said. "Yeah, well I mean with what, nine, soon to be ten, people working and all splitting the rent? Easy to keep a place like this. Besides, it leaves us with plenty of money left over for decorating the place and keeping it modern." Christina says. "Or spending it on mindless trinkets." Caleb says looking at Susan and Christina with a pointed look. "Hey, we had to shop for her!" Susan defends. "For who?" I ask, suddenly concerned. "Well you, duh." Christina says rolling her eyes. She fluffs her dark short hair, and smiles at me with straight white teeth that stand out against her bronze skin.

Susan whips around in her seat, her red hair shining in the sunrise. "I hope you don't mind." she said smiling. "Well knowing Chris, it will not be me at all." I said smiling and teasing my best friend. "Hey now!" Christina says playfully swatting me. I giggle, "No trust me, Mar-" Susan began to say "Shh! Don't tell her the names! I want to introduce her to everyone tonight!" Christina said. I rolled my eyes, as did Susan. "Anyway, some of us girls went shopping with her and we didn't let her get anything too crazy." she said giving me a reassuring smile.

Caleb parked the car in the four car garage. "Wow." I said looking at the big empty garage. "Yeah, it's usually filled with three other cars, and we usually have two or three more parked outside. It's a nightmare in the morning, but hey, every house has it's downfall." Caleb said smiling as we unbuckled. I was still swallowing the fact that six other people would be living in this house, and I had no idea who they were. However, if Caleb and Christina trusted them, so could I.

I walked around to grab my bags and suitcases. Caleb and Susan helped me as Christina practically dragged me through the garage door. "Here we are!" she said throwing the door open. I am met with a warm setting, a beautiful and spacious living area. It had tile right away when you walked in, and I noticed the front door was close to the garage door. It had a basket of shoes and a closet door that was left open. I hung my black leather jacket in the closet and toed my brown boots off. I placed them on the shelf by other pairs of shoes and walked onto the carpeted space of the living area. I felt the plush feeling on my feet and I looked around.

I took inventory of the three plush couches and a wide overstuffed chair with a footrest. I noticed the way books, blankets, and pillows filled the space. All of different personalities and colors. I turned towards the huge 64' tv with a nicely displayed set of movies and cd's in a glass cabinet on both sides of it. With plants on top of the cabinets. I admired the beautiful glass coffee table and the various game controls on it. Back against the wall with two doors on either side of it, was a piano. I grinned, this was going to be my new home.

I turned around at the sound of Susan shutting the door and Caleb throwing his keys on a counter top. "What do you think?" Caleb asked me with a big smile on his face. I must have had the right expression on my face because Susan and Christina were grinning too. "I love it!" I said smiling. "Come on, I'll show you the rest." Caleb said. "We'll bring your stuff up to yours and Christina's room." Susan said shoving Christina along up the beautiful winding staircase. "How many levels is this place?" I asked Caleb as I peered up the seemingly never-ending staircase. "Four, if you don't count the rooftop." he said. I smiled, "Thanks bro. This is a great thing to come home too." I said as he pulled me to his side. "Well you needed to get out of that place, and the others wanted you to come too." he said smiling down at me as he wrapped an arm around my waist, me doing the same.

He pulled me into another room and showed me the dining room which had exactly ten chairs. Enough for me to fill up the place. "Everyone here has a specific spot, and Christina told me that I am not to tell you your spot yet." he said rolling her eyes. I laughed, he loved her as much as I did. "Come on, I have something exciting to show you." he said grinning. He led me into the next room which had the biggest kitchen I had ever seen in a home. It had a professional oven, a double wide fridge, and all the little trinkets. It had a pizza maker, an ice cream maker, an up to date microwave and a lot more judging by all the cabinets. I walked forward and ran my hand along the huge island that would be perfect. I opened a random drawer and saw all the silverware. I looked up at him and grinned. "This is incredible!" I exclaimed opening the oven door. "Yeah well, the builders said it would make a good investment. Besides, another one of our friends likes to cook. Not as much as you do however." he said grinning back at me. "Caleb! This is incredible!" I said remembering all the awful cooked food I had using mom and dads old small kitchen. It was very basic, and it wasn't meant for me. This however was right up my alley.

I took notice of the colors in the room. The counters and cabinets were a warm honey, a bit darker than the light wooden floors. It was painted blue and had huge windows everywhere you looked. Thats when I realized I could see the beach. The beautiful beach right out my kitchen. "Caleb is that-" I began. "Yep. That, sissy dear, is the ocean." he said grinning from ear to ear. I ran over to what I thought was a window, but turned out to be a sliding door. that led to a little porch. I walked out onto the warm wood. I took in the sunrise, and the warm air that I could feel on my face. I closed my eyes and took in the sounds of the oceans. "Wow." I said opening my eyes. "Isn't it incredible?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and took me back inside. "Theres a bathroom on this floor and one on the next one I'm taking you to." he said with a devilish grin.

He took me downstairs where he told me was the entertainment area. He wasn't kidding when he said entertainment. There were darts on the wall, and various arcade games in the basement. There was a small bar where I guessed they mixed some homemade drinks. I got really excited when I reached the bar, mixology was one of my favorite classes in college. "Come on now, we'll have time for that later." he said pulling me along. I was met with another few couches and tv, and two little rooms that were closed off. "What's in those rooms?" I asked him. "Oh that's Chrissy's scrapbook room, and that is our home gym." he said pulling me away from them.

We walked back up the stairs and made our way up to the floor above the main floor. "On the next two floors there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms on each. You don't really have to worry about this floor that much since our other friends live on this level." he said walking up the rest of the winding staircase. I curiously peeked down the hallway to find more sunshine, warmth, and happiness.

We made our way up the rest of the stairs and he walked down the hallway. "This, is one of our other friends bedrooms." he said gesturing to one of the first doors on the right side. "This, is one of the bathrooms on this floor he said gesturing to the first door on the left. "This is yours and Christina's room." he said gesturing to the next door on the left as well. "The next one on the left is another bathroom and the last one on the right is mine and Susans." he said smiling. "Well I guess we're done?" I asked him. "Not exactly." he said grinning. He took my hand and walked me back over to the staircase which had ended, I thought.

He pushed a button and a ladder fell from the ceiling. The ceiling opened. I looked up the hole with curiosity, but before I knew it Caleb was dragging me up the ladder. When I popped my house up I noticed it had a pool on the roof with several tanning chairs. "Woah." I said. "Yeah, isn't it great?" he said. I smiled and nodded my head. There was a sound system set-up and a mini bar. "This is insane." I said. He nodded. "Best part is, everyone only pays 20% of what they make that month for rent. That way it's even for everyone. What's leftover we usually save for decorations or food. However everyone is usually pretty chill about buying something we need." he said giving me the serious talk. I nodded my head. "Okay, I think I'm going to like it here." I said, suddenly realizing how much I was sweating in my jeans.

"Did Chrissy get me some shorts?" I ask him. He laughs "Lets go find out yeah?" he asks me. I nod my head and he crawls down the ladder, then helped me get down. He drops me off at my room and takes Susan out. Christina and I's room is huge. "Come on!" she said pulling me in. It was a grey-blue, and it had windows facing the ocean. It was beautiful. The bed must have been a king, at least a queen. It had white blankets with grey pillows and blue sheets. The room had a big desk, a very big dresser, a chair, and other little things in it. The hardwood was warm on my feet and the white shag rug was soft. I looked up at her and grinned and looked around the room which was beautifully decorated with different silver paintings. On her nightstand there was a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture frame of her and I. I picked it up and smiled at it.

"I can't believe you still have this." I said rolling my eyes, but smiling. "Please, you know I have kept every picture since like second grade." she said giving my shoulder a playful shove with her shoulder. "More like first." I said teasing her back. She rolled her eyes "Come on, come see the closet!" she said dragging me to her walk in closet. It was like walking into another room. "Holy shit Chrissy." I said walking down the long space. "Thanks, here this is your section but feel free to wear anything you want. I mean, I'll probably end up snagging some of your stuff anyway." she said snorting and teasing me. I rolled my eyes. "You wear anything of mine that you want to Chrissy." I said. "Okay Tris. Pick something out to wear and then you can hop in the shower, I think Caleb is making some breakfast anyway." she said.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already close to nine. "Christina?" I asked her also realizing the date. "Why aren't you three at work today?" it was Friday, so they should have been at work. "Please, you don't think we wouldn't have gotten today off? We want to be here for you Tris." she said sobering. I suddenly remembered why I was here. To start anew. I nodded my head and Christina ducked out of the closet muttering something to me about getting some bathroom stuff. I ran my hand along the line of clothing. I murmured to myself about how ridiculous this was.

I grabbed the first thing I saw, first mistake. It was a floral crop top that obviously was meant to push your breasts up. I was holding it in the air as Christina walked in and she started going off about how she knew I would love it.

I kept my mouth shut, second mistake. I was soon dragged into our room where she pulled a pair of hollister denim shorts out of a drawer in her dresser. She then proceeded to drag me into the closest bathroom where I found my toiletries bag and she left me in there. I sighed and began to strip down. I turned on the hot water after I placed my bottles in the shower and on the sink. As I showered I felt the stress of this morning wash away. It was a lot to take in, within the past ten hours. I shook it off and scrubbed away the image of Four. I sighed and shut off the water when I was done. I stepped out and walked slowly to my clothes.

I threw my panties on and my push up bra which I made the mistake of wearing with this shirt. It looks like my boobs are falling out of it. Too much cleavage. I noticed that it showed my tattoo. It was of some ravens taking flight, one for mom, dad, and Caleb. To signify that they were all close to my heart. I never really let it show, but it made me feel a bit sexy to have it showing. I shimmied on my shorts and I realized how tight they were. I had fairly well rounded hips and I knew Christina did this on purpose. I rolled my eyes and dried my hair with my towel. I shook it out and brushed through my gold locks. I put on a bit of makeup and brushed my hair, letting it air dry. I walked out with my clothes from earlier and I tossed them in the hamper.

I huffed and walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes. "There you are!" Christina said around a mouthful of fruit. "Hey." I said smiling grabbing a plate and filling it. "I knew you would look nice in that shirt." Christina said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat by her at the counter while Caleb gaped at me. "You are not wearing that!" he exclaimed. I laughed, I had forgotten how protective he was over me. "And why not?" I asked him, teasingly. "Because I said so!" he said fake swatting me with his spatula. "Sorry bud, she's not changing." Christina said, and he flicked some flour at her. "Caleb, I think Beatrice looks wonderful." Susan said scolding him, and smiling at me. "Please, you can call me Tris." I said smiling proudly at her. If anyone was going to be my sister-in-law, I wanted it to be her hopefully someday.

"Anyway, any idea what you wanna do today?" Caleb asked me in defeat. "Well I could start by unpacking, then I wanted to just explore a bit. Maybe bake something for everyone as a thanks for inviting me into their home." I said. "Idea!" Christina said opening one of the drawers in the kitchen. She pulled out a big cookbook, it looked to be homemade. "What is it?" I asked as she dropped it in front of me. I opened it as she explained it was a cookbook of everyone's favorite homemade recipes. "If we run out of ideas, or it's someone's birthdays we usually consult the book." Susan explained further. I flipped through it for a bit, drowning out everyone else.

"How about this one?" I said after a few minutes. I found a recipe that looked to be for chocolate cake, but the title just said 'Good Luck'. It wasn't that complicated of a recipe and I was intrigued. They all stopped talking for a bit and came to look at the recipe. "But that's-" Christina said gasping. "It's a great idea Tris. I'm sure our friend will appreciate that one." Caleb said cutting her off. "Oh yes, he hasn't had that in a long time." Susan said quietly. I looked at them in confusion. I shrugged and bookmarked the recipe. I finished eating and walked back upstairs.

I put away my few possessions and I pondered what my friends meant by he hadn't had it in a while. They sounded sad, and I really wanted to make this a good cake to make a good impression. I finished my boxes and plugged my phone and laptop in, then wandered back downstairs. I paid more attention to the living area on the same level as the kitchen this time. I saw it was a light brown with beachy theme decorations. It was very beautiful. I suddenly realized I wanted to go out onto the beach, so I walked back up to the room of Christina and I's. I put on a pair of flip flops and an anklet. I shook my hair out and walked out to the patio. Once I was out I realized how warm it was.

Suddenly I came to the realization that I had no clue where the dog was that Christina was talking about. I was very curious, but shrugged it off.

I walked down the beach for quite a bit, but decided that I shouldn't head out too far. I was heading back, and when I hit the staircase I saw Caleb and Christina impatiently waiting for me. "Uh, hey." I said opening the sliding door. "There you are!" Caleb exclaimed. "What the hell Tris?!" Christina asked me. "What?" I asked. "First day here and you're already off? No note, didn't even take your phone?" Chris said gesturing to my phone which was blown up with messages from both of them. "Sorry, I needed a walk. This day has been very emotional and all." I snapped at them. They both softened in the face. Caleb pulled me into him "Sorry Bea." he said, using the nickname he's had for me since we were little. He wanted something that was all his, and no one else could use. "I'm sorry too." I said hugging him tightly. "Come on hun, I can help you bake yeah?" Christina said pulling me to the pantry. I nodded my head and smiled. Caleb shook his head and walked out of the room.

When I saw the time, I understood why they were all worried. It was already three in the afternoon. "Oh geez, sorry Chrissy. If I had known how long I was gone…" I trailed off. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's bake this stupid cake." she said rolling her eyes. I smiled and we continued to bake the cake, and when it was all put away in the oven I decided I would make dinner too. I pulled out the ingredients for homemade pizza and Christina asked if it would be okay to make some ice cream to go with the cake. "By all means Chris, it's your house." I said. "Nu uh. This is OUR house." she said shaking a sharp knife at me. I laughed "Okay, okay, just put that thing away from me." I teased. She gave me another pointed look and put the knife in the sink.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay with me basically coming in here and taking over your whole kitchen?" I asked her. "Of course, I told them that you were a cook." she said rolling her eyes at me. "What else did you say?" I ask her, suddenly curious. "Well, I told them you did cocaine and were a stripper on weekends." she said joking with me. I shoved her playfully and we laughed. I let it go, hopefully they only heard good things about me.

As Caleb was grilling the steak, and I was putting the ice cream in the freezer to set, Christina ran up to me. "Go freshen up! They'll be here at any minute!" she screeched. I looked at the clock on the oven, it was already 5:30. "Time flies when you're baking." I said throwing my apron off and onto it's hook by the pantry door. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly fixed my face and hair, letting it fall down against my back. It had a bit of a beachy wave to it from having the salt water sprayed on it today. I spritzed some perfume on and I heard some people downstairs. They were talking and laughing. Suddenly I felt self conscious, what if they didn't like me? I shoved that thought down my throat. Who cares? I'm sure they're fantastic people! I swiped on some lip gloss and slowly made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs they all stopped and stared at me. There were four new pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Hello." I said quietly, and they all grinned at me. They pulled me into bear hugs and told me their names. "I'm Will." said the first boy to hug me, he was tall and lean, but had some muscle on him. He had dark brown curly hair, and the eyes to match it. He had a welcoming smile that was contagious. The next to hug me was a petite girl who was named Marlene. She was followed by a big broad man who went by the name Uriah. He scooped me up and made me laugh. "Uriah!" Marlene shrieked. "Don't break her on her first day!" she scolded him. Uriah placed me down, I figured they were together by the way he went over to apologize to her. "Nah, she's Calebs twin. She's strong." said a girl named Shauna, who was very tall and very beautiful. As she hugged me, I felt protected. She made me smile again. They all seemed very nice, people I would be friends with.

"I hear you made dinner!" Uriah exclaims rubbing his hands together. "Yes, and dessert. I hope you don't mind that I raided your pantry…" I said trailing off. It was silent for a beat, then everyone started laughing. I smiled and looked at them questioningly. "Oh hun, anyone who cooks for us is very welcome here." said Marlene. I grinned and giggled. Caleb handed me a beer with a smug grin on his face that said 'I told you so'. I gave him a 'Haha very funny' look as I took it from him. I laughed and talked. "Wait aren't there supposed to be two more?" I asked after ten minutes of talking with them. "Oh yes, theres-" Shauna started, but was shushed by everyone else. She put her hands up in a fake surrender. "Don't ruin Christina's perfect plan." Will said nudging her teasingly. She laughed and shoved his shoulder. I saw it in her eyes, she was into him. He must be one of the singles then, that means Shauna must be the other single. I felt my heart sink a bit at this realization of this.

"Well, they'll be here in a few minutes, they got held up getting Buster." said Uriah looking at his phone. "Buster?" I asked questioningly. "Our dog, you're gonna love him." said Marlene with a wicked look in her eyes. I shrugged and walked out to the grill. I grabbed the steaks off the grill and placed them on a platter and walked back into the kitchen. As I placed the steaks on the island and was reaching into the oven for the homemade sweet potato fries I put in the oven before making the ice cream, I heard the door open. Suddenly I heard everyone yell "Ayy!" as two people walked into the house, why did my heart beat increase?

I heard the pitter patter of dog paws. Big dog paws. I shuddered and continued the process of putting the fries from the pan into a bowl. I then reached around to cook the corn quickly. I heard the phrase "Where is she?" from a deep male voice, suddenly the voices got louder as they approached the swinging door that partially closed off the kitchen. They all piled into the kitchen, and I turned around to greet the two new-comers, but I was met with a bark and a prod to the thigh with a cold nose. Buster, was a Great Dane, a huge one. I ducked down below the island and scratched his ears and rubbed him all over. "Hey buddy. You like that?"I asked him. He licked my face and I giggled and wiped the slobber off my face. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey Quartz! Come see Caleb's sister! Buster has a thing for her!" said an unidentified voice. "For the last time Zeke, that's not how you say my name in Spanish." said a voice that I recalled clear as a bell. I stopped rubbing the dog and he whined. "Well where is your sister? Beatrice was her name?" he said. I slowly stood up and I was met with the same dark shining eyes as on the plane. Everyone stood still and watched us interact. "Uh Tris, this is my friend-" Caleb began. "Four?" I interrupted. "Tris? Your name is Beatrice?" he asked me. I swallowed and nodded my head. "You two know each other?" Christina asked us. "He sat by me on my plane." I said. "Wow. I had no idea, you we're Calebs twin." he said smiling and moving closer to me. I looked down "Yeah well, he told me never to really put anything personal out there." I said gesturing to my brother.

Everyone was obviously surprised and a bit confused. "Um, I'll just finish making dinner then." I mumbled. Everyone slowly dispersed into their own parts of the house. Will and Christina to set the table; Uriah and Marlene to pick out a movie for after dinner; and Shauna and Zeke were out on the patio. Leaving Four alone with me in the kitchen. Lord help me. "I really don't need any help." I said as he began to finish up the corn. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards "You've had a long day. The last thing you should be doing is cooking for us." he said. I sighed and nodded my head. I sat on a barstool by the counter and he talked to me about his day as I drank a beer. As he was pouring the corn into a bowl he asked me about my day and I told him all about the craziness of Christina and her closet, gesturing to my outfit. "I think you look perfectly fine." he said, holding my gaze for a sliver too long. I felt my face burn, even though it wasn't really a compliment. It was a friendly gesture.

I grabbed the platter of steaks and brought them out to the table. "Oh, by the way, your spot is right here darling." Christina said gesturing right next to her. I smiled at her, she was the best. There were four chairs on the long way on both sides, and a chair at both heads. Will was at the head of one, Christina to his right. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the potatoes. I quickly ducked out of the kitchen, realizing how ridiculous I looked. This was insane. I set the potatoes down on the table and huffed. I closed my eyes and wondered how this was going to work with him here. He distracted me to the point of no return. Just brushing up against him caused electricity to shoot through my veins. I thought about the way his lips would feel on mine, and quickly shoved that thought down my throat. I couldn't be thinking of that. This was, afterall, my first day here.

Lord help me.


	2. How Did We End Up Here?

**Hey loves! So excited for you to read this chapter, it has much more Fourtris in it. In this chapter it does go back and forth between their POV's, so you get to experience the whole thing! Read, and leave a review! Thx babes xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe she was actually here. Why I was so lucky, is still to be answered. I peeked over at her as she grabbed the homemade fries and quickly walked out again. I sighed as I poured the corn in a bowl, she was probably scared shitless of me. I have been told I'm intimidating by several people. It has costed me a few relationships, but hey. If you can't handle it, get out.

She was absolutely gorgeous. I remember seeing her on the plane, she was so tired looking. The first view I got of her however, was of her backside in her skinny jeans. I couldn't help myself in reaching up to fix her bag for her. She was so tiny, it was adorable to see her gasp when she turned around and saw me. I was around 6'5 and worked out at home with Zeke, Caleb and Uriah a ton.

I remember how good she smelled, and the way her brown-blonde hair swished when she turned her head side to side. The way she snored softly when she was sleeping. How her eyes lit up when she talked about cooking. I usually have a pretty difficult time having small talk with people, but it turns out I made the right choice here. I remember when I was getting my luggage and I saw her get spun around and slung over someone's shoulder. I remember he locking eyes with me and waving. I regretted not getting her number, but she seemed a bit reserved. I was so stupid not to see it was Caleb, Christina and Susan with her. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

God I remember walking in that kitchen door to tear Zeke to shreds for calling me Quartz again, he claims that's how you say Four in Spanish. Quatro, I have been telling him for months that it's Quatro. He think's it's stupid that I go by Four instead of my real name. I usually shrug it off, however when I hear Tris say my name, it makes me wish it was my real name. I remember hearing the dog whine and see her stand up, her eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights.

She looked beautiful, her hair was down in waves, and she was wearing a white floral crop top. She was wearing some tight jean shorts that made her ass look even better than her skinny jeans. Just from one day being here, she already looked tanner, brighter, and fuller. I took notice of her tattoo which was just below her collarbone and above her breasts which were peeking above her shirt. She was wearing a bit of makeup now, and looked a bit more alert. I think she looks beautiful without it.

I grasped the bowl of corn and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be thinking about your best friends sister in this way Four, I scolded myself. I walked out to the dining room with the bowl of corn, only to see she was sitting in the empty seat by me. The space between Christina and I. God, later I have to remember to thank Christina. I sigh and place the bowl on the table and Will yells for everyone to get in here. I down another swig of beer and slide in by Tris. "Mind if I sit here?" i joke with her. She smiles warmly at me "Not at all." she says shoving her shoulder against mine playfully. This was going to end with a hard on. I can just tell. Everyone walked in the dining room and sat down. Susan sat on my other side, then Caleb at the head. On the other side of Caleb went Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke.

It was strange how everyone seemed to have somebody but Tris and I. I find it to be a helpful card to have in my deck. Caleb raised his beer and we all followed suit "To Bea. For coming out to be with us. For blessing us with your beautiful presence. For making one hell of a dinner. Love you sis." he said winking. "To Tris!" we all exclaimed and chugged our beer. She giggled and we all ate. She talked to everyone, and she seemed alive. I didn't sense nervousness in her at all. I was surprised at how well she was when thrown into an unknown landscape. I smiled to myself and only chipped in the conversations when asked a question. "Damn Tris. You make one hell of a dinner." Uriah said through a mouthful of steak. Tris laughed "Thank you, I'm glad you like it." she said.

I smiled at her laugh, the way it fluttered around the room. "You'll have to put these in the book." Will said smiling warmly at her. She blushed and turned back to her food. Once everyone was done, us guys insisted on doing the dishes and shooed the women out to the living room. We could hear them giggling and laughing from in the kitchen, and could only imagine what they were talking about...

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

As we were waiting for the men to finish the dishes so we could start the movie, they all settled around and told me a bit more about themselves. I curled up in a blanket that smelled so insanely good. I was cuddled up in the overstuffed chair, and I couldn't be more content. "So Trissy." Christina giggled, the other two joined in. "What?" I asked them, confused. "You and 'Quartz' seem to have a thing huh?" Shauna said, rolling her eyes at the nickname Zeke gave him. I laughed. "Oh no, we just talked on the plane ride here, about a lot of stuff. I guess we both failed to mention we lived here." I said laughing. "Well anyone could feel the tension of you two swimming in eachothers eyes." Marlene said dreamily. Us other three looked at each other and back at her before bursting out loud laughing. "Wow Marlene…" Susan said. "It's true!" she pouted. "Nah, Four and I are just friends I guess." I said. "Well you should know that that is his chair, and his blanket." Shauna said waggling her eyebrows at me. I looked down at the dark blue fuzzy blanket that I suddenly realized smelled like him. I looked back up at them in a look of fear and shock. They burst out laughing. Oh god.

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

Zeke and Uriah would not shut up about Tris. Will was even throwing little comments in. They were getting too comfy pushing me around like this, and Caleb was getting testy. "Guys!" I exclaimed as they were saying something about her tattoo. "Stop it! Leave Tris alone." I said starting the dishwasher. "Sorry bro, didn't realize you had a thing for her." Uriah said hiding a smug grin from me, looking at Zeke and Will. "Oh wait…" Will said and they all three burst out laughing. "That's enough." Caleb said wiping down the table. "Sorry Caleb." they all said sobering up and wiping tears from their eyes. "Guys, I'm not joking." we both said at the same time. "Yeah, yeah." Zeke said.

I angrily threw a sweatshirt on and shoved past them. We regained control and walked out to the living room to find all the girls giggling. My eyes landed on Tris, who was curled up in my chair, wrapped up in my blanket. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. She was holding her hair up in one hand, and a beer in the other. "What are you ladies laughing about?" Will asked sliding in next to Christina. Zeke slid in next to Shauna who was also on the same couch. Caleb and Susan were lying on one couch, and Marlene and Uriah were already sucking face on another. No way in hell was I going to sit by that.

Tris scooted over and motioned for me to sit by her. I smiled at her. I scootched into the chair by her, she had to have one hip over mine, and one of her legs went in between mine. I loved the way our bodies molded together. She placed her beer down on the side table. I grabbed some of the blankets and covered us both. "I wasn't sure I was ever going to see you again." she whispered in my ear, she must have been getting brave from the alcohol. "Well I guess life works funny in that way." I said. "Yeah I guess." she said snuggling farther into the chair. Her breath didn't give away the effects of being drunk, maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she really did want to see me again.I looked down at our feet, and how she had a cute little beaded anklet on it. It was red and orange, with a little flame charm on it. It was beautiful, just like her.

Christina pushed play on the dvd player and eyed us up before sitting back down. I begged her with my eyes not to say a word. She obliged but gave me a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to be bothered with this. I needed her. Will killed the lights and I relaxed a bit more. I looked down at her and took in her features. Her hazel eyes that appeared gold in the dark, her perfectly small nose, and her plump lips. I wanted every bit of her. She seemed intent on the movie but I could tell she was a bit more tense than before. Suddenly I felt her shifting a bit. She was sliding her ass onto my lap. I grinned. I grabbed her hips too let her know it was okay, that's probably why she was so tense. I slid her onto my lap, and opened my legs so she sat her perfect little butt in between my legs. She was now fully between my legs and was leaning against me. Her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, and she placed her small ones over mine. I felt her slowly relax and before I knew it she was sleeping.

The movie had just begun and I was able to think this through. Sure I had multiple one-night stands before, but this was more. This had meaning behind it. This small beautiful creature in my arms was someone I wanted to stay there. I had only known her for a day and I was already close to losing myself for this girl. I knew that Caleb would have my throat if he knew my thoughts. I swallowed and buried my nose in her hair. She smelled really good, I couldn't put my finger on it. It was her.

"Tris!" Caleb exclaimed, she suddenly jumped up and we moved away from each other. I felt a bit ridiculous doing so, we were adults in our own homes. Not teenagers afraid of being caught by our parents. "Yes?" she said, her voice almost cracking. "Didn't you make dessert?" he asked, everyone looking at her expectantly. "Oh yeah, I'll go get it." she mumbled. "I'll help you." I said following her into the kitchen.

We were alone in the kitchen and she pulled it out of the fridge. The cake. The cake that I hadn't had since I had last seen my father. The night I told them I was leaving. My Father abused me and my mother as we grew up, and this was my favorite thing that she made. It was the only thing Marcus allowed me to request for my birthday growing up. I almost knocked the pan right out of her hands. "Where did you find that?" I asked her. "In the book. It said good luck as the title, and Caleb said it would be a good idea and that someone really needed it." she said nonchalantly. Damn Caleb you dog. I swallowed my fear, I blocked out memories from that night. My mother crying and begging me not to go, and Marcus running for his belt. I forced a smile, "You're right." I said. She looked up at me with her big Hazel eyes, "You okay Four?" she asked me. I nodded my head and we cut everyone a piece.

We walked back out and handed everyone their plates. They all looked at me cautiously, before eating. I took a big bite, and smiled. Tris made it better than I remember my mom ever making it. "Thank you Tris, it's wonderful." I said. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged. We all ate in peace, and watched the movie. When we were done Tris and I took the dishes to the kitchen. WE washed and dried them in sync. Suddenly she stopped. "What?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me with a thinking face on her. Suddenly she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks." she said, and walked out to the living room. I stood there completely dumbstruck.

What?

I ran the possible answers through my head, and none of them seemed legitimate. I shuddered, I tried to remember her warm lips on my cheek. I licked my lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. I shook my head and threw the last dish in the kitchen. I walked out to the living room where I saw some of us were nodding off. I slid in the chair with Tris who offered me some blanket. I took them and she snuggled against me. I wrapped one of my arms around her wrist, and lazily drew patterns on her hip with the other one. She dug her head into my chest, and she slid one of her legs in between mine again. I smiled as I sniffed her hair again. This beautiful small creature in my arms, needed to stay just that. Small, beautiful, and in my arms.

Eventually I was lulled to sleep with the smell of her and the sound of the movie. I wake up in the sunlight of our living room and begin to stretch, only to realize there is someone else here on the chair. It's Tris. My eyes shoot open. We spent the night here? Did no one notice or care? I look around and realize everyone else was still sleeping on the furniture. I roll my eyes, what a great crowd we are. Thank god it was Saturday.

I looked down and watched her sleep. She had turned in her sleep, now lying on her side, her head using my shoulder as a pillow. She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes were fluttered shut. I ask myself what it is about her that I seem to be falling hard for. Is it her happy personality, her sexy goddess body, or the way I feel when she says my name. Something deep in my stomach tells me it's all three.

She stirs, and then slowly opens her eyes. She turns around and sees she's on top of me and her mouth hangs open for a second. She snaps it shut and her eyes widen. She looks down at our bodies which were pressed together. I try to ignore the fact that her being above me for a second gives me the best view of her cleavage. I gesture for her to be quiet and point to the others. She seems relieved by this and slumps down in the chair. She lies on her side away from me. I turn over and spoon against her. She jumps when she feels me pressing against her, and she stifles a giggle. I smirk. I blow on the back of her neck and she wriggles around. I grab her hips tightly to hold her in place, and she stills. I feel her body tense up, and I run my nose down her neck. She shivers and I get the thrill of making her feel this way. She sighs and I lean back. She turns around in my arms and looks up at me with her Hazel eyes.

"Morning." she whispers. "Good Morning Tris." comes out of my mouth. The words I never thought I would get to say with her in my arms. And it's only Day Two. "I'll go make breakfast for everyone else." she says shivering. "Take this." I say pulling my sweatshirt off. She looks hesitant, but shivers again and takes it. She pulls it on and walks into the kitchen. I watch as her hips sway and I shiver myself. Realizing how cold I am without her body pressed against mine. I hear a snicker from the other side of the room. Christina is up and smirking at me. I roll my eyes and slump into the chair. "Don't let her guard dog find out." she whispers to me, looking over at Caleb who was spooning protectively with Susan. I sigh, and know she's right. Caleb would do anything to protect his sister. I groan and throw the blanket over my head.

I pretend to be asleep, when in reality all I can smell is Tris on my shirt. It's like a drug to me. I don't know what she did, but I'm hooked. Over the course of time I hear people wake up and eventually I think enough people are up to let me walk into the kitchen casually. I pull the blanket over my head only to find Zeke and Shauna are still sleeping. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen where I am met with the delicious smell of french toast.

"Mmm that smells good." I said stretching out. I felt my shirt rise up a bit above my torso, and I caught Tris looking my way. I smirk, I knew my physique was good, I hope that that wasn't the only thing she saw in me. "Morning sleepyhead." Tris said giving me a knowing smile. I looked her over, she had half her makeup on, her hair in a ponytail, my sweatshirt was so big on her that you could only see the edges of her shorts. I felt my lower anatomy approve of the sight.

"Morning." I said sliding in beside her, taking the spatula from her hand. She looked up at me, I was towering over her. Caleb, Susan, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina all staring at us. I coughed and she stepped away. "I'll take over Tris, you eat." I said gruffly, feeling my lips turn into it's usual scowl and my eyebrows come together once again. Everyone else seemed to buy it, and they continued to their regular conversations. "Well what's on the agenda today?" I asked them.

"Well we were thinking about taking Tris out shopping." Susan said drinking some orange juice. I nodded my head. "Or we could go to the beach." Marlene chipped in. "Or we could-" Christina began, but at that moment Shauna walked in slowly and moaning. We all stopped and stared at her. "Clubbing." she was moaning over and over again. "What?" Will asked her nervously. "Clubbing. I haven't gone clubbing in ages." she said, sleep still in her voice. "Oh god." Caleb said shaking his head. "What? You're the grand master of clubbing boy." Zeke said trailing in after Shauna. "He doesn't want to go clubbing with me." Tris piped up from her barstool. Caleb rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not see my little Bea get all slutted up and dance on random dudes." he said. I noted how he said random. I smirked to myself. I peeked over at Tris who must have also noticed this as she was smirking as well. She peered over to me under her long lashes and I nearly got a hard on from the way she was staring at me.

"I agree that we should go clubbing." Susan said, the others nodding their heads. "It's decided." I said smiling at everyone else. "We should go shopping though! To get Tris a hot little clubbing outfit!" Shauna said sleepily. Oh god. "Do we really?" Caleb groaned. "Everyone get ready. Car leaves in twenty minutes." Christina said. I groaned inwardly and started the coffee maker. Everyone scattered among the house except Tris. She was slowly eating her breakfast. I handed her some coffee and she smiled at me. She stood up and placed her cup down. "Here." she said sliding the sweatshirt off. I was able to see her midriff clear as day. Was she doing this to me on purpose? "Thanks." I said, she took her coffee and swayed her way over to the staircase where she smiled at me before walking up the stairs. I smiled as I drank my coffee. What the hell was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I had never been to a club before. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell the other girls this or not. I decided I didn't have a choice, I mean I had to know what to expect. I finished getting ready, sliding on some more lipgloss. I looked down at my outfit. I was in another pair of denim shorts, only these were white. I was in a Victoria Secret pink shirt, that was hot pink and black. My hair was up in a messy bun and I had a decent amount of makeup on. I slid on my black flatts and I slipped my black shoulder bag and I walked downstairs.

I had finished my coffee while I was getting ready with Christina in one of the bathrooms, so I placed it in the sink. "You look great." Four said walking up behind me. I smiled and turned around to face him. "Thanks, so do you." I said looking him over. He was in denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and his black and white sneakers again. His simple look had such an effective effect on me.

"We're leaving!" Christina shouted throughout the house, and you could hear the thundering of footsteps. Four and I smiled at eachother and we made our way to the garage. "Girls, lets go in my car, and you boys can go in Uriah's." Marlene said kissing his cheek and sliding into her car. Shauna slipped into the passengers seat, and I was smushed in between Susan and Christina. "See you in a bit to meet up for lunch?" Marlene asked, rolling down her window. The boys nodded as they hopped in Uriah's SUV.

"Hey, girls?" I could hear Caleb yell from the back seat. "Don't let my sister be too exposed, yeah?" he shouts. The girls all laugh "Caleb please." Marlene said turning up the music and rolling up the windows. We could hear the laughing from the guys' truck and we whizzed out of the driveway, the guys still hot on our trail. I felt my phone buzz, I pulled it out curiously as the girls discussed which place to hit up first.

**Unknown Number:** Hey sleepyhead.. how's the ride?

I groaned. It was Four. I grinned like an idiot. Immediately saving his number, I texted him back.

**Tris:** I bet it's a lot better than yours… tell Caleb to loosen up!

**Four:** I tried. He seems intent on covering you up

**Tris:** He really shouldn't…

**Four:** I agree.

I felt my heart rate increase. I clicked my phone shut and I focused on the conversation we were having. Big mistake. "So Tris, tell us all about you and Four. I mean, now that we're really alone." Marlene said smiling. "Yeah don't act like nothing happened last night, I saw y'all." Christina said looking at me like she knew she was right. God damn it. "Four and I? I've been here one day, besides he is so not on the same level as me… he's a trillion above." I muttered. "Oh shut up. I saw how he looked at you girl." Shauna said giving me her waggly eyebrows in the mirror. I groaned.

"You know what you gotta do?" Susan asked me. "What?" I asked her. "You gotta flaunt what you got. You looked seriously so hot in that outfit and anklet Chris picked out for you yesterday." Marlene said, talking about it like it was food. "And your tattoo? Oh girl, he couldn't keep his eyes off you." Shauna said. "Plus, I think he likes your hair." Susan said. I looked down at my hands "You guys are all so nice… you really think so?" I asked them. I was a bit unsure about the whole Four and I thing. "Of course hun. Four, well he's a bit uneasy." Christina said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "He hasn't had the best past. He never really has had a real relationship with a girl. He's never cuddled with anyone like he did to you last night. He's stuck to one night stands and coldness." Marlene said drifting off. "When he was with you yesterday though, we all saw a fire in him. He was talkative, and welcoming. He's not like that with strangers Trissy." Christina said to me. I took in all this information, it was a lot. "Is his real name Four?" I asked them. They all laughed. "No, it's a nickname. None of us know what his real name is, and we don't care. If he wants to be called Four, that's his name to us." Shauna said. "Besides, I'm sure he has his reasons he doesn't want to be called that." Susan said. I nodded my head and we pulled up to the mall.

We all piled out of the car and I grinned. Christina and Shauna on one side of me, and MArlene and Susan on the other. I looked at these women and smiled. They took me in and cared for me, I would do anything to protect them. "Where are those boys anyway?" Shauna asked looking in the distance, we saw them round the corner, running into the building. "Oh shit." Marlene said under her breath. "What?" I asked them. "Run! Uriah!" Caleb yelled as he passed us. Suddenly Uriah rounded the corner looking mad as hell. "Zeke!" he yelled. "Damn." I heard Chris mutter under her breath. Marlene ran after Uriah and the rest of us followed.

Four and Marlene held Uriah away from Zeke who was being covered by Will and Caleb. "You fucking dented my car!" Uriah screeched. "Uriah! Stop it right now!" Marlene yelled. "Babe!" he whined. "Now!" She stomped her foot and he magically stopped. He slumped his shoulders "Be a good boy." MArlene said pointing a finger at him. "Yeah, yeah. He's just grinning because he's the older one." Uriah said. "Older one?" I muttered to Christina. "Oh yeah, you didn't know. They're brothers." she whispered back. "Okay, let's go yeah?" Shauna said dragging Marlene away, hooking arms with me. I hooked my arm into Christina who dragged Susan behind her. The boys followed behind us, but kept their distance as they playfully shoved each other around.

They went off to do their own thing as we walked into the nearest store, I don't even remember the name. I remember being shoved into a dressing room with the other girls and they kept bringing me stuff and trying on stuff themselves. I didn't really know what looked good on me, until I found it. It was a strapless, black tube dress. It hugged my body, but went down to my mid thigh so it wasn't terribly short. However it was short enough to cause all the other girls to whistle and cat call at me. I rolled my eyes and they all got their dresses. They were all dark, short, tight, some even had sparkles on them.

We all agreed we needed shoes, so we walked down to the nearest shoe store and we all bought new shoes. The other girls bought bizarre and gorgeous shoes, I however settled on a five inch high pair of black pumps. Good enough for me, and besides, every girl needs a pair of black pumps. We walked out of the shoe store to be met with the boys who found us food. "Oh good!" Christina exclaimed grabbing her orange chicken box from the Chinese bag they had. We then continued to walk down the mall with our bags in hand, chowing down chinese food.

"Oh what did you ladies get?" Zeke asked rubbing his hands together. "Please, you don't get to see just yet bud." Shauna said yanking her bag away. I giggled and noticed Four watching me. I winked over at him and he laughed. "What?" Will asked him. He just shook his head and looked back at me with his dark eyes. I felt my breath hitch, why did he have to be so breathtakingly beautiful?

"Well girls, we only have one more stop and it seems that Trissy is familiar with this store." Susan said waggling her eyebrows at us, trying to imitate Shauna. "Victoria Secret!" Christina, Shauna and Marlene squealed. I laughed and Susan turned bright red. "Come on!" I said running into the nearest one. The boys sat out on a bench waiting patiently for us to make our decisions. "Oh god, what do I even get?" Susan asked. "This." I said throwing a lacey thong at her. She laughed and flung one at me. "Oh god you two." Shauna said rolling her eyes. "Here. I like this one." Marlene said holding up a push-up bra with little daisies on it. "Look theres a whole collection!" Christina said.

We all walked over and looked at the different kinds, there were six to be exact. Marlene got the white and black daisies, Christina got the orange roses, Shauna got the purple lilacs, Susan got the blue tulips, and I got the bright red wildflowers. We all got matching panties and walked out of the store giggling. "What are you all giggling about?" Caleb asked us. "Oh theres just something about shopping that really connects all of us." Christina said and we all burst out laughing. They all looked at us like we were crazy. "Maybe we'll show you when we get home." Marlene said eyeing up Uriah.

They all smiled and we walked on out, on our way home. "Holy shit!" Shauna said reading the tie on the car. "It's already 3:30!" Christina exclaimed. "How are we going to get ready to go clubbing in two hours? It takes us like an hour to get home." Susan worried. "Guys, we can do this. We'll just have to move in hyper mode." I said, pulling them together. They all nodded and Marlene whizzed out of that parking lot and we drove in a frenzy home. We all doled out schedules so we could get everything done in time. I smiled, I loved how this felt. To be worried about clubbing schedules with my new roommates.

We pulled into the garage and ran into the house. We all dropped our bags in the living room and patted Buster on the head before running up the stairs. I was supposed to shower first, so I quickly hopped in and scrubbed myself down. I shaved almost every square inch of my body before I got out. I tied a towel around myself and realized I left my bags in the living area, and this was a big mistake. I tightened the towel around me and walked down the stairs. I saw Marlene doing the same thing and we decided that it was okay for us to go down together. I mean they might not even be down there. Boy was I wrong.

They were watching some football game on the tv and watched our descent the entire time. Their eyes all wide and mouths open. "Excuse us, but we need our bags." Marlene snapped at them. Four and Caleb stood up and handed us all the bags. We nodded our heads at them and walked back upstairs. I didn't miss the low whistle from downstairs and the punch in a gut following it however. I had a good feeling who was whistling, and who was punching. I shook it off and walked into Christina and I's room. I slipped on my new Victoria Secret goodies and slipped on my dress. It showed off my tattoo and my long legs. "Damn, Tris you're going to make Four drool." she said. I rolled my eyes "I'm not even done yet." I said laughing. "Then he better watch out." she said as she slipped on hers.

I walked back into the bathroom where I dried my hair and curled the tips. I did a smoky eye, and a bit more dramatic of make-up. I decided to quick throw on some nail polish, I did a simple layer of silver. I swiped on some lipstick, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so different than the person I was forty eight hours ago. I shook it off and smiled in the mirror. This was what I needed. "Tris?" Christina banged on the door. I opened it to find them all ready to go. "Oh geez." I said. They all laughed. "You all look gorgeous!" I exclaimed. "We know." Shauna said striking a pose. They all laughed "So do you honey now come on." Susan said with a hurried expression. I nodded and swiped some deodorant on under my pits and spritzed a bit of perfume on.

I ran to the bedroom where I grabbed my new shoes and some dark dangling earrings I had before. I slipped both of those things on and I grabbed my black clutch purse that had everything in it that I needed.I walked out of the bedroom and they were all waiting for me. I let out a shaky breath. "Ready." I said. "You sure?" Christina asked me. "Yeah, I've just never really been to a club before." I said shakily. "Oh honey, you are going to LOVE this. Trust me." Marlene said twirling around and we followed her down the stairs. I was the last to walk down and I saw Four waiting patiently for me at the bottom.

His dark eyes locked with mine, and he looked me up and down and gave me a slow grin.

"THAT's what you dressed her in?!" Caleb exclaimed from the other side of the room. Susan smacked him upside the head and shoved him out of the house. "You look great!" she mouthed to me with a thumbs up. I laughed at her and Four helped me down the rest of the stairs.

"You look… there are no words. Gorgeous, stunning, sex-" he began but stopped himself. I smiled at him. "Come again?" I asked him. He smirked at me. "Come on you. Let's get you in a club." he said taking my wrist, but sliding it down to my hand. I laced my fingers through his and he smiled. I could see the blush on his face, even in the dark garage. Uriah and Marlene were in the drivers and passengers seat.

The SUV had seven seats in it. leaving five in the back. There were three in the middle and two in the back. Susan and Caleb were in the back, and Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Christina were in the middle. I totally would have been fine with it, only that Shauna and Chris were sitting on Zeke and Will's laps. This meant I had to sit on Four's lap. I stood back and gestured for him to crawl in first. he turned to me with a smile. He outreached a hand to me. "Coming?" he asked me with a smile. I looked from him to the faces of my new friends and nodded my head.

I took his hand and crawled up on top of him. I felt my dress ride up a bit, and I was sure he could tell too. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and I talked with Christina who was doing the same thing with Will, only did it on the opposite side so her head was facing me. I felt Four run his hands over my legs. I felt my breath hitch. He slid his hands up to my hips and across my stomach. He whispered in my ear "You really should watch what you wear. Some people might think you're trying to get laid tonight." he said in a low voice. I licked my lips "Well maybe I am. Maybe I'm trying to see if someone would be into it." I whispered back. He was about to say something but Caleb interrupted. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked us. "We're talking about you Caleb." I said. He shut up, and I knew that he hated when I shut him out like this. I just really did not want to have my brother know about this. It was bad enough having Chris know about it.

Four dropped his hands to his side and I sighed. This was not how it was supposed to go. I scooted my butt back a little bit to lean forward to ask Marlene a question, but as soon as I scooted back, Four grabbed my waist and slammed my body against his. "You know," he whispered in my ear "You keep doing that I'm going to end up making Caleb very, very upset." he said slow and in a low voice. "Is that so?" I whispered back. This is not something we should be doing in an enclosed space with all the people I did not want to find out about Four and I. This should be done in the club. "Just wait a bit." I said and I smoothed my hair back. He sighed but let go of my hips. "Ooh! We're here!" Marlene squealed.

I peered out the window but only saw black. "It's so dark." I murmured. Christina snorted "Welcome to night time Trissy." she said. I rolled my eyes and shoved her, which ended up shoving Shauna on the end. We all laughed and pushed each other around while Uriah looked for a spot to park. "Let's go!" Shauna said climbing out. We all laughed and hopped out. We walked into the club, and it was not exactly how I expected it to be.

There was barely any lights, and when there was it was a dim under the tables. Christina dragged us all over to a corner booth just big enough for us to fit. "How about you guys go get some drinks, while we show Trissy a club dance floor." Susan said smirking at the boys. I smiled at Four who ducked off with the rest of the boys to grab us drinks, and the girls dragged me to the dark dancefloor. "Holy shit." I breathed out.

It was filled with people grinding to the beat, and drinking at the same time. There was a little stage in the center of the dancefloor for random people to go up on. "Let's get it on!" Marlene said running into the spitfire. I followed the girls and began to move my hips from side to side as they did. They seemed to have a rhythm as we danced to the pumping bass. No one seemed to care that we were all grinding around on random people. I was having fun with this. We were having a great time dancing to a random song that I had no idea what it was.

Suddenly Susan said she saw the boys were back at the booth, so we went to go grab our drinks. "Let's get wasted!" Shauna yelled as she downed her first shot. I laughed and knocked one back as well. "Woo!" I hollered. "Let's dance pretty boy!" Christina said grabbing WIll's hand. We all as a group walked over to the dance floor and began to dance again. Suddenly a song came on that I actually recognized, after dancing for quite a bit. It was "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship. Christina and I recognized this song, because at Senior Year Prom this was the song that was playing when we arrived. "Trissy!" she screamed and ran up behind me. She ground into me "It's our song!" She moaned. I giggled and wondered just how many shots she had had already.

We screamed the lyrics to our favorite lines "He got away with the girls in the back, actin like they to hot to dance!" I screamed. "And she got away with them boys in the place, treat 'em like they don't stand a chance!" she screamed back at me. I laughed and looked over at Four and Will who were laughing as they watched us.

I locked eyes with him, and started moving my body just a bit too seductively. "Dayum Tris! Shake it honey!" Marlene said from the other side of the dance floor. I glanced over at her and laughed, but looked back over to Four who was obviously approving. I was about to motion him over when I felt Christina yank me up on the little circle stage. "Oh dear Chris." I said as my heels clicked up the stairs.

Everyone in our friend group hollered when they saw us up there, except Caleb who was looking at me sternly. I stuck my tongue out at him and began to shake it again. He laughed and turned his attention back to Susan. Christina and I danced to the bass of another song, and joked around about everything. Suddenly I saw Four looking at me intensely, and I motioned for him to join me. I pursed my lips and stuck my breasts out a bit. I wanted him to come up and dance with me. He nodded his head and smirked, and ducked around to climb up the stairs.

Suddenly I felt a big pair of hands grab my hips, that weren't Four's or Christina's. The man ducked down in my ear as I stiffened up. "Hey there. My name is Peter." he said in a low voice as he shoved his groin against me. "Hello." I said as I stood up straight and started to walk away. He had other ideas, he pulled me close to him "Where you going? I saw the way you were dancing, and what I haven't seen is a boyfriend here with you. Don't be such a stiff." he said trying to get me to move my hips. "Oh well, my boyfriend? Uh, he's-" I began to stutter. "Is right here, and suggests you to back off." Four said in a deep menacing voice. "Hey man, no worries. Hot girl you've got." Peter said throwing his hands up in the air. "Yeah, I know." Four said grabbing my hips. Peter sauntered off to go find another victim and Four grinded into me.

"Thanks for being my fake boyfriend." I muttered. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, that guy was a total creep." Four whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my neck. It tickled my ears and made me relax. "You're a pretty good dancer." I said trying to change the subject. "Yeah well, it helps to have a good partner." he said pulling me close to him. Suddenly I realized we were up on the stage, and Caleb could probably see us.

I quickly looked around the room only to find all our friends, even Christina and Will, on the dance floor in a circle staring up at us. Somehow Christina escaped the stage and left me up here by myself, which explains why she didn't warn me about Peter. "Shit." I whispered as they all hung their mouths open at Four and I. "Hmm?" he murmured. "It seems our friends have found us…" I whispered gesturing in their direction. Four looked up and saw them all staring at us, and locked eyes with Caleb. I could tell they must have been having a conversation with their eyes, and I stayed out of it. I glared at Christina instead for leaving us, but she was too busy laughing with the other girls to notice.

I saw Caleb must have gave in and smiled at Four, he winked at me and cheered loudly. The rest of our group joined in and Four pumped his fist up in the air, but then tugged me closer to him. I laughed, I guess Four and I could be accepted by our group now that Caleb had accepted it.

We continued to dance for the rest of the night, but around two in the morning after several rounds of shots and all our feet were sore, we decided to head home. Four wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder. He was so tall, it was insane. The room was spinning and all I could smell was him. I must have been stumbling a bit, because he scooped me up and brought me to the SUV. I pretended to be asleep as I listened to the conversation flowed around the vehicle. Suddenly the conversation turned to Four and I.

"So Four, tell me your intentions with miss Tris." Shauna mumbled from the other side of the seat. "I don't even know." he whispered, trying not to wake me. "What do you mean?" Susan asked. "She's just, amazing. Perfect really." he said, sounding a bit awestruck. I had to hide a snort, blush and smile all at the same time. "I just want to spend time with her, get to know her a bit more. You know before I lose her or do something stupid." I heard him say. "You just be careful with my little Bea." Caleb said mumbling. I rolled my eyes, he was a moron. "I will be." I heard Four say, brushing some hair out of my face. Suddenly I realized how insane this was. To be falling for a guy I haven't even known for a week. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me intentionally, but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to dive in headfirst and never look back. It didn't change the fact that I was still falling.

Eventually we made it home, and Four shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes a bit, and yawned. I slipped off my shoes and walked into our house. I walked over to the stairs and moaned when I saw the long staircase up to Christina and I's room. "Fuck that." Marlene said passing out on the couch. I agreed one hundred percent. I walked over to the overstuffed chair that I fell asleep on last night, and wrapped myself up in Four's blanket. I passed out after a few minutes, but not soon enough to miss Four saying "Goodnight Tris." and kissing my forehead. I fell into a deep, deep sleep. One I never wanted to wake up from.

That's the thing though, you never get the choice to shut down, you always have to wake up.


	3. We Found Wonderland

**Hey babes! Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it! I couldn't wait to post this, and I know it might be a bit til I update again, with going back to school and all... I promise to update ASAP all the time though! I am in LOVE with all your reviews! I get so giddy when I see I get a new one, so leave more please! Thanks loves xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I wake up the next morning, but refuse to open my eyes. My head is pounding like a drum. I tighten up into a ball, and I let out a long sigh before stretching back out. I shoved my head farther into what appeared to be a pillow. I opened one eye and took in my surroundings. I was halfway on the overstuffed chair, and covered in Four's blanket. I took notice of the other people, well girls, in the room. The boys must have been in the bedrooms, or gone already. I saw the rest of the girls sleeping around the room with their bodies also in uncomfortable positions. I sighed and pulled my ratty hair up out of my face. I saw I was still in that insanely tight dress from last night and I sighed. I shook my head and tried to wrack up an image of what happened last night. I shrugged and decided to wait to see if any of the other girls remembered.

I rolled off the chair, which was a big mistake. I fell right onto a pile of heels. I oofed and rolled off the shoes. I pulled the blanket around my body and smelled it once again. God, I couldn't get enough of his scent. I shook my hair out of my face and tiptoed to the kitchen. I planned on grabbing a yogurt or a banana, but what I got when I entered the kitchen was better than any food. I was met with a shirtless Four.

He had his back facing me, and he probably had no idea I was in the kitchen. I saw he had a tattoo on his back, a really big one. There were various lines trailing off of a row of chinese symbols. The lines appeared to be all symmetrical and curved upward when they reached his ribcage. I had no idea what the five symbols meant, and I figured I should ask him, but right at that moment he turned around and seemed startled by my presence.

"Morning." he said smiling sleepily. "Morning." I said. We stared at eachother for a bit while longer, and I could see he was looking me over. "What're you doing?" I asked him, cautiously moving forward to the barstools. He looked down at the pan he was holding, and seemed to remember what he was doing. "Oh, I was making some breakfast for everyone. In a little bit, you'll see, is their usual waking up time." he said focusing on the omelets he was working on. "Oh." I said sliding onto a stool. "Yeah, did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked me carefully. I could tell this was his way of asking me what I remembered, and what I didn't. "Your guess is as good as mine." I said in a hushed voice, letting him know I had absolutely no idea what happened last night. He swallowed and nodded his head.

I shook my head a bit at myself, he clearly remembered something important that happened last night. "Would you want to tell me about it?" I asked him. He stopped stirring whatever he was stirring in the pan and looked up at me. His dark blue grey eyes locked with mine and I felt my throat go dry. By the look in his eyes, I clearly did something interesting last night. He leaned forward on the island, and stared at me. I felt myself tense up a bit at the closeness of us, but then realized that this was Four. This was not a stranger. "Tris. I'm sure you can remember by yourself what happened last night." he said pulling away from the counter. I felt my mouth drop open at this. He couldn't be serious right?

I tapped my finger on the counter "No, no, no. That's not fair." I said, my eyes wide open. "I'm sure you don't need me to help you put the pieces together." he said, I could tell he was obviously smug even though his head was facing the oven once more. I stood up and tightened the blanket around my body. I walked over to him by the oven and leaned a hip against the counter. "Four." I said looking up at his blank expression as he continued cooking. "Four." I said a bit more serious this time. I was getting fed up that he was ignoring me.

I pushed my hip off the counter and placed my hand on his shoulder to turn him around as I repeated his name again. I only got it halfway out of my mouth though, because as I placed my hand on his shoulder he whipped around. I was surprised by this sudden motion, but not as surprised by the way he grabbed my face. The way his eyes burned into mine for a quick second before he pushed his lips to mine. Suddenly I remembered what happened yesterday.

How I had kissed him on the cheek the night before. The way he looked at me as I walked down the stairs in my dress. How he ran his hands over my hips in the car. How he protected me from Peter. How he kissed me goodnight on my forehead.

I felt the blanket drop to the floor, and it was like my walls I had built up around me. He somehow broken through. I reached my hands up around his neck and clenched his hair. I pulled him closer to me as he held my face steady. HIs lips were warm and soft, but the way he kissed me was firm and sure. I felt my body press closer to his and he let go of my face, reaching down to my hips. I could have stayed there forever, in his arms and in his lips.

"What's burning?" we heard a voice say. We broke away suddenly to see everyone else had walked into the kitchen, and were also standing there with wide eyes. I soon realized that was Uriah, who was the last one to walk in. The first to walk in was Caleb. I felt my face burn and I reached down to grab the blanket and pull it around my body. Four bit his lip, and I felt my face flush, remembering that my lips were there just a few mere seconds ago. "Oh that's what's burning." Uriah said.

No one laughed.

Oh damn, this is going to be it. "Four." Caleb said with a blank expression. "Yeah?" he asked, nearly cringing. There was no real reason for Four to be afraid of Caleb, he was much more muscular, as well as taller. "Please just, not right in the morning. I haven't had my coffee yet." Caleb said grumbling and walking over to the coffee maker. What?

My brother was concerned about his coffee?

He wasn't worried about the fact that one of his best friends and his sister just kissed, in front of the rest of our friends, while one of them was half naked?

I shook my head and looked over to the rest of our friends who were all smiling and smirking at us. I gave Christina a questioning look, asking her if she knew why Caleb was acting this way. She opened her mouth but Zeke stopped her. "Jeez Four, Caleb gives you the go ahead, what seven hours ago? And you're already making a move on her? In the kitchen of all places? You dog." Zeke said slapping Four's shoulder as he quickly tried to save breakfast. What? Caleb gave him 'the go ahead'? What did that even mean? I shook it off and followed the girls into the dining room.

We all sat in our spots and they waited for me expectantly to stop shifting around. I ended up sitting with my back against one armrest, and my legs over the other. I tightened the blanket around me, then looked up at them. They were all hiding smiles. "So…" Susan began. "You and Four huh?" Shauna said snorting. We all broke into laughter and started crying from watching each other laugh so hard. We all eventually calmed down and wiped our tears. "Yeah well.. I had no memory of last night, and then I asked him about it. All of a sudden he was attacking me with his lips and it was like a switch turned on." I said shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"Were you surprised Caleb gave him the go ahead to be with his little sis?" Marlene asked me, her eyes shining. "Well yeah, I had no idea Caleb knew or any memory of that part." I said shaking my head with my eyes wide at the memory. "You guys looked pretty cozy there this morning." Christina said with a smirk. "Well yeah I mean he did just pull me to him-" I began to explain it in more detail. "No, no, no. This morning before that. In the living room." Christina said furrowing her brow, clearly confused as to why I had no idea of what she was talking about. I looked at her, and gestured for her to continue.

"This morning Four was still sleeping, in the chair with you." Christina said. I looked down at the table, my eyes wide and my brain in thinking mode. I tried to remember what happened but I was at a loss of thought. I looked back at her, and she continued to explain. "He had his arm around your waist, and his nose was in your hair. You were lying on top of him on your stomach. You had your hands on both his shoulders, and your head was buried in his chest. Your legs and feet were intertangled and you guys were both halfway under the blanket." she said smirking at me. I looked down at the blanket, that's why it smelled so strongly of him this morning.

"Oh." I said. Susan was about to say something, but at that moment Buster walked into the room and started barking. "Oh god." Marlene said holding her head in her hands. "What is he barking at?" I asked, wincing every time the noise came out of his mouth. "I don't know." Shauna said, also annoyed with the dog. Suddenly Caleb burst into the room "Bea, the rest of the boxes of your stuff from Mom and Dad's is here." he said. I nodded my head. I sent over a ton of boxes before I flew over here, it was just some things that were too big to have brought on the plane. I stood up and tightened the blanket over my body again as I practically skipped to the door.

I opened it to find the UPS man not very pleased with all the boxes. "Good morning." I said as I took the clipboard from him. He looked me up and down, and disapproval showed on his face. He silently took the clipboard and nodded to me. He walked back to his truck and I rolled my eyes at him. I excitedly looked at my boxes, and I tried to remember what I packed in them. Some cookbooks, some pillows, blankets, pictures, random things they had lying around the house, posters, and much more random things. Zeke, Uriah and Caleb showed up and brought all the boxes in. The girls were in the living room and Four was passing out omelets.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked them. "We figured we could help you open your boxes." Susan said smiling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but smiled at them. "Thank you." I said as Four gave me my omelet. I took a big bite, and the cheese seemed to melt on my tongue. I smiled and we all reached for a box. We all opened them at the same time and we all found the most random things. Uriah held up a picture frame that he stuck his head through. "Hey look! I'm Mona Lisa!" he exclaimed. We all giggled and we continued to open and sort the boxes throughout the whole morning. "Thanks guys, this would have taken me all day!" I say as I finish stacking the cookbooks. "Dang girl, I can't wait till you start opening those." Will said rubbing his hands together. I giggled and Marlene opened the last box. "Tris, you play guitar?" she asked before lifting my acoustic guitar out of the box. I grinned and ran over to her.

I took it from her hands and slid the strap over my head. "God I missed this." I said running my fingers across the strings. "Four plays the piano, you know. He's such a pansy." Zeke said shoving Four playfully. Four shoved him back and muttered something along the lines of 'shut up'. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "Well Bea, you gonna play something for us?" Caleb asked me. They all nodded their heads, but I declined. "Sorry guys, I haven't played in weeks," I said. They nodded their heads in understanding. "But I would love to hear Four play." I said shyly. He locked eyes with me, and slowly nodded his head.

He walked over to the piano and ran his fingers along the keys. I smiled as he played a slow song that I had never heard before. It was beautiful. When he was done, we all applauded him and he shooed us off. "You were really good." I said. "Yeah, yeah." Four said dismissing the praise. I placed a hand on his shoulder and peered up into his eyes. "I mean it." I said before beginning to put the rest of my stuff away. I spent The rest of the morning cleaning up after our morning adventure. Once I finished I decided I would go out and start job hunting.

I got dressed and I told Caleb I was going to borrow his car since mine was still in Chicago. I drove out and I looked down at the list that Four gave me of places that I could work out. I started at the closest one to home. It was called 'Beachside Bonfire'. I shrugged at the name, I mean with a name like that, it had to be pretty decent. I saw the help wanted sign in the window of what appeared to be a big restaurant on the beach. The floor was the beach sand. It was a tiki style kind of place, with a big bonfire in the middle, where I could see people torching various different kinds of food. I smiled, this was my kind of place.

"Excuse me," I said to a tall burly guy. "Can you help me?" I asked him. "Sure." he replied with a smile. "I'm looking to apply here." I said with a smile, he seemed nice. "Oh sure, come let me introduce you to the boss. My name is Al by the way." he said leading me into another room. I was met with a hawaiian looking woman with dark hair and tattoo's. "Yes?" she said looking from Al to me. "We have an applicant here Tor." he said with a grin. "Oh thank god." she said with a sigh of relief. "Here. Take this, and apply for which ever position you need. We're short on practically every position there is." she said handing me an application. I smiled at her and began to fill out the application. Once I finished she looked it over and smiled at me. "Welcome Tris! I know this is very short notice, but you're hired! Any chance you can come in and start tomorrow?" she asked me. I nodded my head very fast. "Yes ma'am. I have a totally free schedule!" I said grinning. "Welcome to the family, hey Al! Come look at our new Sous chef!" she exclaimed. "Great job Tris!" he said with a thumbs up. I smiled and giggled a bit. "By the way, call me Tori. None of that Boss or Ma'am stuff." she said shuddering at the sound of the words. "Sure Tori." I said grinning even more.

I checked the time, and saw it was already 4. "Excuse me, but I need to get home about now." I said smiling. "Of course, bright and early at eight tomorrow morning Miss Tris!" she exclaimed as I walked out of the restaurant. I gave her a thumbs up and I skipped over to Caleb's car. I grinned and drove home. When I walked in the house, I saw no one was on the main level except Buster. I smiled and rubbed his head as I walked to the kitchen.

I decided I was in the mood to cook, so I pulled out one of the cookbooks that arrived this morning. I pulled out a recipe for a random pasta dish and started to cook. I turned up the music on the radio, which was sitting on the counter. I started dancing around as I began to prepare the bread and I sang along to a random pop song. I smiled and Buster came into the kitchen at the sound of the noise and laid on the ground by the island. "Hey buddy!" I exclaimed. He wagged his tail and I continued to cook for everyone.

People slowly started to drift into the kitchen from the smell of the pasta and the noise of the music. They congratulated me on my new job, and were impressed I found a job this quickly. I smiled, this was how life should be. Four walked in, he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and was fresh out of the shower. I figured he had finished working out. I looked down at my denim shorts, t-shirt, anklet and side braid and huffed a little bit. I should have put a bit more effort into my look today. I rolled my eyes and continued cooking dinner. Four went through the same process as the others did and I grinned, it felt different with him. It always felt different with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

I am drawn to the kitchen by the smell of pasta, and the sound of laughter and music. I push the swinging door open and find the most beautiful sight before me. Tris cooking, all our friends around the counter laughing and drinking, and the dog wagging it's tail on the floor. This was how life was supposed to be I thought.

I ask Tris about her day and she shyly tells me about her new position at Beachside Bonfire, and I grin. I knew Tori would love her. I congratulate her, and she just smiles and turns back to the chicken and pasta dish she continues to work on. "Is that one from your cookbooks Trissy?" Will asks her. I begin to feel a bit possessive, he shouldn't be calling her Trissy. Then I look over and see his arm draped over Christina, and I am shot back to reality. What is happening to me? Will and Christina are obviously into each other, I think it was just from not really seeing her this afternoon. I want to scoop her up and have her all to myself.

She nods her head and I watch her hair bounce around. Oh god, I sigh, this was going to be so much more difficult once we both start to go back to work. It is going to be a nightmare all day, all I'm going to be able to think about is her. The way her anklet shakes with every step she takes, the way she lights up a room, and how she creates a fire in my stomach. Tris tucks her hair behind her ear in concentration, but it falls back into it's rightful place in front of her face. She finishes the dish and pulls the bread out of the oven. She shoo's everyone into the dining room, but I stick behind and help her finish up.

"Thanks for making dinner." I say placing various pots and pans in the sink. She nods her head, and smiles tiredly. "Hey, you okay?" I ask her, grabbing her waist. I watch her inhale, and nod her head quickly. I peer down at her face. She looks up and smiles at me, I can see how tired she is. It has been a long day for her, I can tell. "How about I finish up in here okay?" I ask her, not really giving her a choice. She sighs and nods her head again. I lean my forehead down and place it gently against hers. I can tell her face relaxes. She leans up and kisses me gently on my lips, and I kiss her back. She was amazing, her lips were so small and sweet. I wanted to deepen the kiss and go farther, but she pulled away and smiled at me. A real one, that reached her eyes. "Thank you." she said, and swayed her way over to the dining room.

I smiled to myself and finished up her task. I carried dinner into the dining room where I found everyone laughing and waiting impatiently to be fed. I rolled their eyes at their hoots when they saw dinner. Everyone dug in the minute I set it on the table, and everyone gave Tris high praise for her abilities. "Thanks Tris." was sounded throughout the dining room. She blushed and nodded her head. God, why did she have to be so modest? She should know that she is amazing in every way possible.

Once we finish we all spread out among the house. Uriah and Marlene were on dishes tonight, Caleb and Susan went up to the roof, Shauna and Zeke went to the basement to play some darts, and Will and Christina went to the living room to watch their show. Tris went out to the porch and brought her guitar. I stood in the kitchen by the sliding door watching her. She was sitting on the steps, and the wind was blowing her hair out of her face. She was playing the guitar and I could see the sunset over the beach in the distance. It was truly the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

I slid the door opened and I walked out to the porch where I could hear her strum along to the guitar. The warmth from the wind and the smell of the beach surrounded the air around us. I sat down beside her, and she was unfazed. She continued to play her guitar and I smiled. I watched the waves of the beach, and I waited for her to be done. Once she stopped she looked up at the beach. I watched her every move, before she turned and locked eyes with me. "Four." she said after a while. "Yeah?" I asked her. "Why me?" she asked me. I was taken aback by this. Why not her?

She was gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, and kind. I didn't know what to say. We stared at eachother for a long time. "I could write a book with all the reasons why." I breathed out quietly. I noticed we were subconsciously moving closer together. "That's a lie." she whispered back. I shook my head no. "You know it's not." I said, and then she leaned in and closed the space between us. I locked my lips with her, she was warm. I felt my lower anatomy approve at this feeling. The warmth from our place, and from her. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it. I knew that in that moment that I was a goner for this girl.

Suddenly Buster ran out of the sliding door and we saw Uriah and Marlene in the doorway giving us knowing looks. We laughed and they walked back into the house. Tris and I watched the sunset, and we talked about everything and anything that came to mind. Eventually the sun did set though, and we were forced to go back into the house and go to bed. Everyone said goodnight, and we all went to our own rooms. My room, was black, white, and grey. I didn't really have a drive for warmth before, but now it was all I wanted. I wanted her to paint it, decorate it, stay in it. I had no idea why I was going crazy, but I was. I found my wonderland.

It was her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

The next morning Christina and I wake up bright and early around six a.m. She warned me last night that week day mornings were usually crazy, especially Mondays. I rolled over and fell right asleep, not really heeding her warning.

Boy was that a mistake.

Everyone was running around the house, some of us half naked. Marlene had her pants on but forgot a shirt as she was running around in a sports-bra, Will forgot his shirt, and Zeke was running around looking for a pair of matching socks.

The kitchen was even worse, Everyone was trying to find something to eat for breakfast, and someone was yelling out about pouring orange juice in the cereal, and it was a mess. I quickly ducked out of the kitchen once I was finished eating, I slipped on my shoes, and yelled for Christina to hurry up. I honestly do not think I could manage another minute in this house. It was more like a circus. Duke ran out of the kitchen with a strip of Bacon in his mouth and I sighed, this was crazy! "Christina!" I yelled again. "Five more minutes!" she yelled from the bathroom. I checked the time, it was already 7:30.

Four ran into the living room and jumped over the couch, he ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms. He spun me around while I giggled. "Four!" I exclaimed laughing. "What? You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" he asked me setting me down and grabbing my hips. "Of course not, but what do I owe the honor of this extravagant farewell?" I asked him bringing my arms around his neck. "It's a Monday, and everyone needs a good Monday. Plus it's your first day of work." he said resting his forehead against mine. I smiled "Thank you." I said running one of my hands down his chest. "Can I count on making dinner with you when I get home?" he asked me with a sultry smile. I felt my heart flutter. His simple words woke me up, it was better than any kind of coffee you could have given me. "Of course." I said. "Mmm, what are we making?" he asked me, leaning in, running his nose down my neck. "Whatever, you, want." I said clenching his hair. He leaned back up with a smile. I leaned in and kissed him. "See you tonight Trissy." he said, kissing my nose and then walking out to his car.

I caught my breath and yelled for Christina to hurry her butt up. She came thundering down the stairs, and ran out to the garage pulling me with her. We drove out to Beachside Bonfire, and she dropped me off before going to her office. She runs a scrapbooking company, and loved every minute of it. Uriah ran the gym that Four talked about working at a few times a week. Zeke and Shauna are both police officers. Marlene is a hair stylist. Will is a personal trainer. Caleb is a therapist. Susan is the librarian at the country library. Now it was time for me to contribute to the house, as a chef.

I make it through the day learning the basics of the kitchen at Beachside Bonfire. I make several new dishes as I learn the club classics, and customer favorites. Al tells me about the usual customers that come in often, and he lets me know how to act around certain ones. He is very helpful and he seems like he could make a great friend. At six o'clock, I hang up my apron and I wait in the parking lot for Christina to come pick me up. I hop in the car and she interrogates me about my day, draining every last drop out of it. When we pull up to the house, it makes me smile and relax. I made it.

I step in the house and Buster walks up to me and wags his tail. He licks my thigh and I pat him on the head. I step into the kitchen where I smell seafood. I take in the smell of oils and garlic. There's just a tint of lemon in the air. "Hey." I say smiling and hopping over to Four. "Hey you!" he said smiling, pulling me into a side hug and kissing my temple. "What are we making?" I ask him. "Shrimp, and Salmon." he says shooing me off to the counter. "I want to help." I protest bumping him with my hip and taking the pan. He laughs and shrugs. "Okay, I'll get the salad ready." he said grinning.

I shook my hips around and started dancing. He turned up the radio and started dancing with me. I laughed as he twirled around me to get to the fridge. He threw a dish towel at me as I laughed. "Do not make fun of the dance master." he said. I threw the towel back at him and giggled. He danced around with the blueberry vinaigrette. I rolled my eyes, and he laughed at my expression. I was almost done with the seafood, so he grabbed the rolls out of the pantry and poured them into a bowl. "We're done." I said turning off the stovetop. I poured the shrimp into a serving dish, and placed the salmon on a platter. Once they were done I put my hands together and smiled at the view in front of me.

Suddenly I felt two big hands on my hips. I leaned into Four, and he leaned down into me. "Tris." he mumbled in my ear. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Is there anyway possible that you could want to go on a date with me on Friday night?" he asked me slowly and deeply. I felt a slow smile spread on my face. "I would love that." I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around to my front. "Thank god." he said laughing. I felt myself come undone from the inside, and I grinned. "What made you want to ask me this?" I asked him. "Well, I kind of have a thing for you." he said resting his chin on my head. I shook my head. He was ridiculous. "It's a good thing I have a thing for you too then." I said. He threw his head back in laughter and nodded his head. "Yeah. I guess it is." he said. We fed everyone dinner and then we watched a movie with everyone else.

It was nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

I pull into the driveway on Friday night, and walked into the house. I was buzzing with excitement. Tonight Tris and I were going to a movie, and it was going to be amazing. Deep in the city, there's a movie theater that has two seater loveseats up and down the rows instead of chairs. I told her to wear something comfortable, like leggings or jeans.

As I entered the house I saw everyone was waiting in the living room, including Tris. We did what we always did when someone entered the house and yelled "Ayy!". Buster barked and walked up to me, I patted his head and he sat back down on his dog bed. "You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head and stood up. She was in a pair of black leggings, and a bright blue sweatshirt. She had her hair down, and barely any make-up on. She was perfect.

She slid on some UGG boots, and we started to make our way out to my truck. "Hold up!" Caleb yelled from his spot where he was cuddling Susan on the couch. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Caleb yelled. I saw Tris roll her eyes. "So anything?" she asked him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Susan said, and we nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out, she giggled and followed me. I opened the passenger door for her, and she hopped in. I pulled out of the driveway and we sped off. "So, where are we going?" she asked me. I turned down the radio as we entered the city. "A special movie theatre." I told her, I could see the question in her eyes, but didn't go on any further. I still wanted her to be somewhat surprised when we got there. We laughed and joked around for the entire way there, once we pulled up to the big movie theater, the lights shone brightly outside.

We walked in and got our tickets, to see some chick flick that was playing. Tris protested against watching a chick flick, and wanted to watch a comedy instead, but I told her I was going to do this the right way. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I offered her my arm and she slid her small hands through it. I felt the electricity in her veins that woke me up, and started a fire every time I touched her. I got her some popcorn, and of course the first thing she did when she had it in her hands was throw a piece at me. I gasped in mock shock, and proceeded to take it away from her. She just laughed and ran to the theatre with it in hand. I laughed whole-heartedly. She was something that completed me.

I saw her enter the room we would be in, and she stopped short when she saw the place. It was exactly like it had looked online. There were comfy-looking black loveseats lined up and down the rows. I slid an arm around her and whispered in her ear "Surprise.". "I can not believe this is real." she whispered back. I looked around the room and saw there were only a few other couples around the room, very spread out. I took her by the waist and led her to one that was remotely away from the others.

I sat with my back against one of the armrests and stretched my legs out the rest of the couch. She didn't even hesitate to slide between my legs and lean her back against my chest. I took in the scent of her hair again and smiled, it was distinctly her. She held a piece of popcorn up to my lips and I took it from her. She giggled and I wrapped my arms around her stomach. The movie started and she settled into me, completely relaxing. This was exactly how we should be around each other. Not worrying about being caught by Caleb or any of the others.

We watched the movie and Tris laughed through half of it. I shook my head and tried to shush her, but she couldn't help herself. My girl was a tough one. Hold on. My girl? Damn, I was getting possessive. I needed to regroup a bit, and remember that just because she agreed to go on one date with me did not mean she was my girl. I shook my head, but I was overtaken by her scent. It filled my mind and my heart, and she was the only thing I could think about. I tightened my grip around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her head, and I realized just how hard I was falling. This was insane. I felt the lights turn on after the credits were over, and I knew that we had to go.

I knew that I had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I sighed contentedly. This was the perfect date, aside from the chick flick. Four and I had been able to be close and relax around each other. We laughed and talked, he shushed me through half the movie. It was honestly the most comfortable situation I had ever been in on a date. The lights flicked on, and Four tightened his grip on me. I turned back to see his expression, he had a small smile on his lips and a thinking look on his face.

"Come on." he said. "Where are we going now?" I asked him. "I have no idea, but let's go anyway." he said holding my hands in his. "Four are you sure?" I asked him laughing. He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face and in his eyes. There was some sort of fire in him. "Do you trust me?" he asked me. I knew this was a question with way more meaning to it. I looked into his blue-grey eyes that sent electricity throughout my entire body. I nodded my head "Of course." I said squeezing his hands. "Good. Go somewhere with me." he said. I laughed and nodded my head. He laughed and threw me over his shoulder. "Four!" I exclaimed laughing. He laughed harder and ran out to the truck where he threw me in the passenger seat and ran to the drivers seat. He turned the radio on and flipped the bass up all the way.

I grinned as he sped off, he seemed to know where he was going now. "Where the heck are we going now?" I asked him. "You'll see." he said, excitement in his eyes. We ended up pulling up to a beach shore. It had a little bit of vegetation, but other than that it was all sand. "Come on." he said. I laughed and we ran out to the deserted beach. He left the doors to the truck open so we could hear the radio play. He picked me up and spun me around on the beach, and then he began to dance with me. I laughed and kicked off my socks and boots, my feet on the sand.

I saw him look out to the ocean and he looked at me with a wicked grin. "Don't you even think about it." I said giving him a strict look, but I knew it was no good. He picked me up and carried me into the ocean. I screamed and wiggled, but he was too strong. He laughed as he placed my feet in the cold water. I jumped back up and clung to him. "Don't drop me!" I screeched, soon realizing what I said. I looked him in the eyes. He stared into mine with such a deep intensity. They were filled with hope, lust, relief and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I'll always catch you." he said before he crashed his lips onto mine.

I tightened my legs around his waist and clenched his hair. He slid his tongue into my mouth again, and I felt my heart hammering. He tasted so good. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it for a quick second. I felt my breath hitch. I felt my panties grow wet, and I knew it wasn't from the ocean. I bit on his lower lip and a groan came from his throat, and I was impacted so hard by the noise that came from him. It was like jumping out of a moving car, this feeling of adrenaline. I never wanted it to end. I realized that I had just as much power over him as he had over me. I wasn't sure what to make of this, but at this point I couldn't think straight anyhow. I leaned back and gasped for breath.

"Four, Four." I said shaking. He was trembling too, I was sure it wasn't from the cold ocean floor either. "This is crazy." I said. "Then be crazy with me, just for tonight." he said. I nodded my head, and he grinned. This time, it was me who crashed my lips onto his. We stood there for several minutes, sucking, biting and tasting each others mouths. Then he moved us onto the beach and laid me on the ground. He held himself above me as he rained kisses upon my face and neck. He slowed to a stop.

"We should probably go now." he said scooping me up. I pouted a bit at this, but realized he was probably right. Knowing our friends they're probably up waiting for us. I stood up and realized my back and legs were probably covered with sand. I quickly brushed off and turned around so my back was to Four. "Do I have any sand left?" I asked him. He rubbed my ass off then whispered in my ear "No, but you have an amazing little butt." he said slapping it. "Four!" I laughed and exclaimed, squirming away from him. "Hey little miss. You don't get a choice. This is what happens when you need me to catch you." he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading us to his truck. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Come on, you know they're probably waiting for us." he said as he and I got into the truck.

We drove home and talked about the movie and how ridiculous it was. He laughed as I rolled my eyes and scoffed in disgust. I laughed at his expression of laughing. The way he showed almost all his teeth when he smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. We pulled into the driveway, and as we suspected, all the lights were on. We both groaned "God, it's like we're still teenagers." I mumbled. he laughed, and nodded his head in agreement.

We walked into the house through the garage door, where we found everyone still sitting in the living area. "Jeez, did you guys not move at all?" I asked them, shrugging off my blue sweatshirt. "No, we had to arrange some stuff for the two of you." Will said with a devilish sort of smile. "What kind of arrangements?" Four asked, serious mode. "We're all going camping. Leaving bright and early tomorrow, and coming back Monday. I talked to Tori, and she said you deserved a day off after your first week there. Besides, she said it would give her a chance to see how much pressure one of her other new chef's handles pressure." Christina said. "And we talked to Joe, he said you're off the hook. Said it was about time you take a damn break." Zeke said smiling brightly at Four. Four sighed and I threw my hands up in the air. "We're going. No if's and's or but's about it." Caleb said eyeing us up. We both sighed and nodded our heads. "I'm exhausted, and now I have to pack for this, so goodnight." I said, and Four led the way up the stairs. "Bea?" Caleb asked me once I turned around. "What?" I asked him. "Why is there sand all over your ass?" he asked me. I turned bright red. "Four!" I exclaimed and ran up after him. He ran into his room and I let out an aggravated sound, that was followed by a giggle. I sighed and headed across the hall to my room. Once I shut the door I felt a big smile spread across my face.

I wanted this feeling to last forever.


	4. Everytime We Touch

**Hello loves! So sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but this one, is a good one. I hope you love it as much as I do! All your comments just melt my heart, all so sweet! Thank you so much for encouraging me! Here you go babes xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

We finish loading up the cars, Caleb's Trail Blazer and Uriah's SUV, and I stand back pondering if this is really such a good idea. "You ready?" I hear a small voice beside me ask. I smile and look down upon Tris' face. It was crazy to think that only a bit over a week ago we hadn't known each other. We were just two strangers sitting beside each other on a plane ride.

I wrap an arm around her bare shoulders. I shrug "I guess, I'm not looking forward to a car ride with those morons." I say jerking my head toward Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina. We were riding in Uriah's SUV with all the camping equipment and most our bags. The others in Caleb's Trail Blazer had the other portion of the luggage, and Buster. I think we got the better half of the deal.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Caleb asked us, a huge smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, and I could tell Tris was too beneath her sunglasses. I peered over at her again, looking her over. Her hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a brown tank top, and jean shorts. She had a white bandana pushing the hair out of her face, and she had her anklet on with a pair of flip flops. She was absolutely gorgeous, even without trying. I have met plenty of girls who tried to hard to achieve this look, and none of them worked the way Tris worked it.

"Let's get this over with." Marlene sighed as we piled into Uriah's SUV. "Babe, please. You know you're excited to share a tent with me alone all weekend." Uriah said smirking. "Good luck with that." Will mumbled. "What do you mean?" Uriah asked him, furrowing his brows. "Caleb decided it would be a good idea to have the guys in one tent, and the girls in another." Will said rolling his eyes. We all groaned and settled into our seats. Uriah and Marlene were in the front, Will and Christina in the middle, and Tris and I in the back. We were surrounded by random bags and suitcases, with a bunch of boxes from the equipment.

I draped my arm across her shoulders and we began to prepare for the long drive to the campground that Caleb suggested we stay at. I rested my temple against her head and I felt myself relax. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. Conversation continued around the car for a few hours, and I could feel Tris becoming restless. "Are we there yet?" she asked impatiently. "Another hour cupcake." Marlene said, huffing. Tris groaned, and Christina whined. "I can not stand being confinement." Tris mumbled. I laughed and shook my head at her. She was such a little firecracker. "It's okay. We'll be there before you know it." I said tightening my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Tris?" Christina called. "Yeah?" Tris answered tiredly. "I had an idea." Christina said smirking. "What would that be Chrissy?" Tris asked with a sneaky grin. "Well it involves Uriah going above the speed limit…" she trailed off. "Please, just because my brother and practically sister-in-law are cops doesn't mean I follow every single law." Uriah said snorting. I laughed a bit and shook my head at him."Well we all think Caleb is ridiculous for wanting us to stay in different tents right?" Chris continued. Will nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think we should get there before Caleb and set up ALL the tents we brought." Christina said smiling deviously. The car went silent for a beat.

"Uriah, step on it. We have a genius on our hands." Marlene said smiling wildly. We all laughed and set up plans for us to make it there before the others. This was going to be insane. We would get in so much trouble, but honestly at this point I couldn't care less. "Anyone else notice how much more daddy-like Caleb has been acting since Tris showed up?" Will asked us. I thought of this, it was very true.

Before, Caleb seemed like he was all about fun. He never wanted to take any responsibility and wanted to party all the time. Finally about a month and a half ago, he sobered up and focused on work and Susan. Before we knew it he was calling someone every night. No one knew who he was talking too, or what he would cry almost every time he hung up the phone. Christina and Susan knew, we were sure of that. I remember asking him about it once, and he looked like he was in pain. I knew how much Caleb cared about Tris, and it made me upset not knowing then.

I figured he would tell us in due time, which he did. He told us about his parents, and how he had a little twin sister named Bea. He begged us to have her move in with us. Of course we all agreed the minute it slipped out of his mouth. He talked about her, in such a way that had painted a picture of her in all of our minds. It didn't do us any justice however, she was so much more than he led on. When he, Susan and Christina went out to visit her from her graduation we were concerned, but knew Caleb was strong. It was part of what I admired in him. He wasn't just strong physically, but also mentally and emotionally.

He pulled himself together for Tris, and he wanted to make sure she would be okay once she came to him. I guess he never pictured her and I together. It made me feel a bit guilty knowing I stole his sister away from him. I looked down at her, and decided it was worth it.

She fiddled with her hands as she talked with the others in the car about Caleb before he moved out here. "He was always the outgoing one, and the one who dealt with people at school. He always made sure I knew he was my big brother and would do anything for me." she said rolling her eyes and smiling. "He's a really good brother, and it was hard to live without him for a few months. I'm really glad I got to come out here." she said with another smile.

I smiled a small smile, and thought about all those nights we pretended we couldn't hear Caleb crying in the bathroom or the office after getting off the phone with the mysterious person. How he cried for his sister. "He really missed you, you know." Uriah said softly. I looked up, and from the look on everyone's face, I wasn't the only one who remembered those nights. "Yeah?" Tris asked, beaming. "Alot more than you'll probably ever know." Will said, and I looked over at him. He was giving us all a sad smile.

"Well enough of that. We're almost here." Marlene said pointing out the front windshield. We all looked out the windows, a "Camp Dauntless" sign was put up, gesturing that it was only five minutes away. We all smiled and prepared to get out. We cheered and hollered and yelled at Uriah to drive faster.

When we pulled into the our lot, we realized we were about a half hour ahead of schedule. It was the perfect amount of time for us to complete our plan. We piled out and stretched our legs, the girls stayed by the car and started to unload boxes unto our campsite. Uriah and Will went to go check in with the camp advisor. I helped the girls set up the tents, there were five. Enough for two people in each tent.

I glanced over at Tris who was working on making a fire. I noted her anklet, which also had a fire symbol. I wondered what was with the girl and fire. She should know that it's dangerous to play with it. I finished setting up the last tent, and the other two boys returned. We began to unpack the cooking supplies, as well as other things like bug and sun spray. When we moved onto our suitcases we all stood around at the tents.

"Zeke and Shauna will probably like that one." Uriah said pointing off to one surrounded by some trees. "Caleb and Susan would like that one." Tris said softly pointing to a bigger tent off by some other trees. "Babe! Let's go over there." Marlene said dragging Uriah off to the one by the rocks. "We'll stay closer to camp by the fire. Someone is afraid of the dark." Will said nudging Christina playfully. Tris smiled, she must have known something I didn't. "What do you say?" I asked her nervously. "Want that one?" she whispered. I followed her finger as she pointed to the tent by the lake. It was close to the sand, but not to far away from the main camp spot. "Yeah. Looks good." I said, hiding my excitement. I was sharing a tent with Tris Prior. "Let's go." she said sighing, and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. She was off and already marching to the tent before I could even offer to carry her bag. I smiled and quickly followed her.

I ducked into the tent following after her. She was sitting on the floor and looking around it. "Cozy." she said noticing how small it seemed on the inside. Maybe it was just the heat playing tricks on me, but it suddenly seemed much smaller on the inside than it did on the outside. "Well. Let's unpack." she said unzipping her bag and pulling out a sleeping bag. "How about we make just one bed, with both the sleeping bags?". I instantly regret asking this. Bad move Eaton. "Sure sounds good." she said nonchalantly. "Okay, here." I said passing her my sleeping bag as she unzipped both of them and made a make-shift bed. I passed her my pillow and she set up both of those at one end, making it as if it really were a bed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at this. I set a lantern up on the top tarp of the tent. It was nice.

Tris plopped down on top of the sleeping bags. "I'm exhausted. Can I just take a nap here?" she asked half joking. "If you want." I say. "Nah. Let's go see what the other's are doing before-" Tris began to say, but was interrupted by a male voice yelling. Caleb. We both looked at eachother with big eyes. We scrambled out of the tent "WHAT THE HELL." Caleb screamed.

We both ran over to the spot where he seemed to be having problems. "You decided to what?!" he yelled at Christina. "Caleb!" Tris yelled. He locked eyes with her, and his face softened a bit. "Don't you yell at her!" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. "You are not sleeping with Four!" he yelled. "Of course i'm not sleeping with Four. I am simply sharing a tent with him. God, who died and made you dad?" she screamed. "Dad did!" he yelled back.

Everyone slowly started to back away. This was clearly none of our business, and we needed to abandon the place immediately. We all turned and walked away quickly. We could still hear them in the distance though. It was a very unpleasant conversation, and we all felt bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

"Dad did!" Caleb screamed, and I instantly regretted asking him that question. Everyone walked away from us and I knew that I had to take care of this with him now. "Why would you take us here Caleb?" I demanded out of him. "You know this is where they took us on that family vacation years ago." I asked him. Years ago, our parents brought us here to Camp Dauntless, where I learned to hunt. It's symbol was a fire, and this is where mom and dad got me the anklet that I was currently wearing.

"Because I thought it would be fun to spend a vacation with our new family here." he said giving me a look that was both defensive, and broken. "Mom and dad are still our family Caleb. We can not ruin this trip for our friends. You need to stop being everyone's father and be a friend. You're scaring them all." I whisper, and gesture to them. They were all looking over at us nervously.

He sighed and nodded his head. "God Tris, why did you have to grow up?" he asked me quietly and painfully. "I'm the same age as you." I tried to joke. "That's not what I mean. You're supposed to be the little one. The one who doesn't party or share a tent with a lover. It's a lot for me to take in." he said slowly. "Caleb. You know I'll always be your little sister, but you also have to remember that I am an adult. Have been for quite a while now." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stared off at our group of friends, who had seemed to find a new conversation and were laughing.

"You know, I'm glad it's Four. Not some random tool who could break your heart in an instant." he said swallowing. "Are you sure?" I ask him. He nods his head. "Is he nice to you Bea?" he asks me. "Of course he is Caleb." I say, my heart breaking a little bit. Caleb was just trying to look out for me. As always. "If there ever comes a time that he's not you'll be the first I go to." I say. He nods his head. "I just want you to be happy. This isn't exactly what I meant, but if it works then it's what I want." he says looking at me reassuringly. I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks Caleb." I say with a huge grin.

He nods and then looks at me with a smirk. He scoops me up and I screech in laughter. He throws me over his shoulder and runs over to where our friends are surrounded by the campfire. "How about you guys' show us where our tents are yeah?" Caleb asks with what I can tell is a big smile. I wiggle around and everyone laughs. "Caleb put me down!" I laugh. He laughs and sets me down. "Where are the fishing poles?" I can hear him ask Uriah as they walk off. I shake my head and roll my eyes. He always had done that every time we went camping with my dad. Mom and I however, we did something they would never have guessed we did while they were gone.

"Trissy. Wanna play some cards?" I heard Christina ask me. "Of course." I say smiling. "Watch out boys. Best player of Texas Hold 'Em right here." Christina said. I rolled my eyes and Christina dealt me in. We played cards, drank beer and sweet tea, ate snacks, and we laughed. The only person who didn't drink beer the whole trip was Susan, I noticed she hadn't been drinking it lately. I shrugged, maybe she just was into wine. It was a pretty great day.

It was starting to get dark and Caleb and Susan came back from fishing with a few fish. I laughed "The tradition lives on." I say raising my beer. Caleb shrugs. "You know, you never did tell me what you and mom did while dad and I were away." he asks curiously. I smirk to myself "Wanna see?" I ask him. He shrugs "Sure.". I smile, and stand up. "Follow me." I say sauntering off. A few of us grabbed some flashlights and they all asked where we were going.

"What were you and mom doing way out here?" Caleb asked us. "I'll show you." I said smiling and flipping a giant switch that was connected to a fake tree, which was really an electricity pole. Lights shone on, and you could see the targets. The targets connected to ten trees. "What?" Will asked for everyone, they were all obviously confused. "You did archery?" Four asked me, question in his eyes. "Not exactly." I say sheepishly. I pull a knife out of my back pocket.

"Girl. How long have you had that in your back pocket." Shauna asks. "It's not just a knife." I say, and I push a little button that the naked eye wouldn't have been able to find. A little key pops out and I push it into the box that hangs below the switch, and it opens up to dozens of different types of knives. They all stand there silently. I grab a handful of them and stand up close to the target. "Tris!" Caleb shouts. "Don't you dare hurt yourself!" Christina yells. I roll my eyes and begin throwing the knives.

Pounding them into target after target.

Hitting bullseye after bullseye.

The yelling eventually stops and once I run out of knives I turn around. "That's what mom and I did while you were gone." I say. Their faces range from admiration, to shock, to fear. "Why didn't I get to do that?" Caleb whines. Everyone laughs "Because mom decided you were too soft to learn her special talent." I say smirking. "Well I guess we don't even need the security system anymore." Zeke says beaming at me. I blush and go grab the knives. "You have to teach me how to do that! It could be really helpful on the job." Shauna exclaims. "Maybe you could teach some knife throwing at the gym." Uriah brings up excitedly. I smile, and nod my head nonchalantly.

My eyes travel over to Four, who smiles at me and raises his beer to me. I grin and wave a knife at him. I put the rest of the knives in the box, and slip mine into my back pocket. We walk back and we talk about everything and anything. When we make it back to camp, we make smores. Uriah and Zeke at almost all of them. I laughed as I watched Caleb toast his to perfection. He smirked at me as I torched mine. "Mmm Caleb. Isn't this just your favorite way of having a marshmallow?" I ask him teasingly. He shudders and shakes his head. "I don't know how you can eat that." he says. "Like this." I say popping it in my mouth. "Yuck." he says sticking his tongue out at me. I stick mine right back out at him. It feels so nice to be able to joke around with him again.

Slowly we drift off to our own tents. Four was the first to go to bed, and I stayed around a little while longer. When it was just Chrissy and I left. I said goodnight to her, and kissed her forehead. I headed off to my tent while she sat for a bit longer, just looking at the fire.

I hop into the tent where I find Four passed out, and shirtless. I took in my breath and took in him. His lips were pursed slightly, and his forehead was scrunched in concentration. His breathing was erratic. I slipped off my shirt and slipped on a pair of comfy sleep shorts. I slid under one sleeping bag and onto the other. I slowly slid closer to Four. When my hip touched his stomach, he jolted awake in his sleep and looked at me with eyes filled with fear.

"Four?" I asked him. He caught his breath, and the fear in his eyes dissipated. "Tris." he said, pulling me close to him. I turned over on top of him, and he gripped onto my hips tightly. He held me close to him, and shoved his face in my hair. I rested my head on his chest, and gripped his shoulders with my hands. "Are you okay?" I ask him once he calms down. "Yeah. Bad dream, that's all." he says. I pull up and rest my hands on his chest, and look down at his face which is looking at me in question. "Are you okay though?" I ask him once more, looking him over.

He looks at me with that look that he used once before, that I can never quite place what it is. And he shakes his head no. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it." I say, running my fingers through his hair. He nods his head and his eyes darken, and I know what look is on his face now. Lust. I lean down and kiss him slowly, he returns every motion. Mirroring only what I do. I know he is holding back, and I really wish he wouldn't, but tonight it is about him. "What do you want?" I ask him in between kisses. "You." he says out of breath.

He grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to him. I give in and I let him take over. He flips us over so I am now on my back, and he is leaning over me. He slides his tongue into my mouth, and presses his body against mine. I reach up and dig my hands in his hair. He runs one hand down the side of my body, and uses the other to hold himself up above me. I feel his fingers trace gently along my sides, as his tongue dances with mine. He tastes like sunshine and warmth. He fingers the edge of my bra and I feel my heart race in my chest. I know that if I let him go along, I'll have let him break through all my walls. Within a matter of over a week. He stops suddenly though and removes his hand.

He rests his head against my forehead and I look up at his face, he catches his breath, and then leans back, and looks into my eyes. "I want you Tris." he says quietly. He's asking the question that will break all barriers. "You sure?" I ask him. "I don't just want you like this." he says gesturing at me up and down. I blush and look down at myself, I'm a hot mess. My hair is all over the place, and my stomach is shaking with anticipation. "I want you in public. I want to be able to have you sleep in my room, and have you hold my hand, and be able to kiss your cheek without there being any question." he says looking at me, shaking.

I look back up into his eyes. "I would love to be yours." I say without missing a beat. A smile breaks out on his face. "Really?" he asks me. "Of course." I say. He leans down and kisses me once on the lips and then he flops over on his side, and pulls me close to him. I snuggle up in his arms, and rest my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you." he says quietly. "Thank you." I say back. He grins and slides his hands down my back. "I'm so damn lucky." he says quietly, probably thinking I couldn't hear him. "Me too." I whisper back. He smiles, and I fall into the most comfortable sleep I have in a long time.

We wake up in the morning to Christina and Will shaking our tent. "Wake up. Dad has plans for us." Christina says, I can practically hear her eyes roll from her. Four groans in protest and pulls me tight to him. "Five more minutes." he mumbles. "Your loss man. We're leaving in a bit." Will says a bit sarcastically. "Can't we stay here?" I grumble. "Nope! Up! Up! Up!" I hear Caleb pronouncing from outside the tent. "Caleb, it's Sunday. Plus vacation. Go away." I groan. I hear Caleb sighing. "Fine. If you don't want to go hiking-" Caleb begins and I hear everyone outside cheering, as he gave up. After a minute it was silent again, meaning everyone must have gone back to their tents.

"Nice work Prior." Four says smirking. "Thanks, I like to think I have him wrapped around my finger." I say grinning. "Well it got him away." he says pulling me close to him. I sigh in content and snuggle closer. "What should we do all day?" I ask him. "I don't care. As long as it's with you." he says. I grin from ear to ear. "I just wanna stay here all day." I say. "That can be arranged." he says smiling, reaching down and grabbing my butt. "Four!" I giggle, trying to scoot away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks me, pulling me close with one arm, and cupping my ass with the other. "Away from your hands!" I laugh. "You don't like this?" he asks massaging my butt. I laugh "I bet you like it." I whisper. "Not as much as I'd like to do this." he whispers back before placing a hand on one of my boobs.

I feel my breath hitch, as he cups it. I nod my head and he begins to knead it. I let out a sigh as I close my eyes and let the sensation take over. I sigh and shudder. "See, I knew you'd like it too." Four said releasing my chest and giving my butt a slap. "Four, I had no idea you were into this kind of thing." I giggle and swat his head as I turn around to face him. "Well i'm definitely into my girlfriend." he said with a big grin. I grinned back. "I suppose I'm kind of into my boyfriend as well…" I trail off. "Good. Because I hear he's pretty protective of what's his." he says pulling me close to him, and rolling over onto his back. I giggle "It's a good thing I'm all his then." I say looking down at him.

"God Tris. Why do you have to be so perfect?" he asks me. I feel my face fall. "I'm not perfect." I say giving him big eyes. "You are in my eyes." he says before leaning up and kissing me, "Thank you." I say after he leans back down. "Come on, what do you want to do?" he asks me, sitting up. "We could play cards?" I ask him. "Sounds good, just not Texas Hold 'Em again." he says sternly. I laugh and nod my head. As he crawls out of our bed and over to his suitcase, I notice how well his basketball shorts fit around his hips. I sit up out of our bed and pull my hair up in a messy bun and flatten the surface so we can play on a nice surface.

"I'll go get some breakfast while you deal it out." I say. I get up out of the tent and stretch, it's so nice outside. I see Christina and Will sitting by the fire snuggled up in a blanket. I walk over to them and take some fish off the platter. I also grab some fruit and water. I give them a questioning look as they feed each other breakfast and giggle. I roll my eyes and walk back to our tent, Christina definitely knew how to play her cards right.

As I re-emerge in the tent, I see Four has set up some sort of card game. "Uh, whatcha got there?" I ask him sitting down, handing him his breakfast. "Go fish!" he says excitedly. I laugh and nod my head. "Right, okay let's play." I say. We then proceed to eat and play go fish for around an hour. "We should probably come out of our tent sometime today." Four says slipping on his shoes. I nod my head and put on my flip flops. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing." he says opening the tent door for me.

I smile and we emerge from our tent. I breathe in the fresh air. It feels so nice. I look over my shoulder and see the pretty lake behind us. "There you are!" Zeke hollers. We walk over to our bonfire area and Four sits down in a chair. I grab a blanket and hop on his lap and jump into the conversations. We talk about anything that comes to our minds, whether it be politics, weather, conspiracies, books, movies, or similar interests. I laugh at a joke Marlene tells me, and I feel Four lean his chin on my shoulder. I lean back and he smiles. I couldn't help but grin and look around the campfire. I see Caleb staring at us, probably trying to figure out what it going on, but he smiles at me anyway.

I turn my attention to Will who asks me a question about a culinary trick. I smile happily and hear barking in the distance, it suddenly comes to my mind that I haven't seen much of Buster since they got here, and I see him running up to us with a stick in his mouth. We all laugh and the boys go off to play with the dog. Us girls sit around and drink tea and eat licorice, a popular camping snack in my family.

"So tell us, how are things with you and Four?" Shauna asks me. I laugh at their faces and gestures. "We decided we are officially together." I say making a face at them. They all laugh and I ask them all about their love lives. Marlene, Susan and Shauna are all getting anxious waiting for a proposal, and Christina says it's just a thing with Will. Even though, I can tell it is so much more than that.

"Well are you and Four going to stay in the same room together then?" Susan asks me. "I doubt it, besides, I like living with Christina." I say smiling at her. "That makes one of us, I miss my bed." she whines, jokingly. We all laugh and continue to talk about the house, and things that we could do to improve it. "We'll have a bigger budget with Tris living here now!" Marlene squeals and I smile. It makes me so happy knowing I can help them in any way possible. "Gosh, I can not wait to get home." Susan says looking around the woods. "Why is that?" Shauna asks rolling her eyes. "Couldn't be the bugs could it?" Christina asks her. Susan shrieks and shudders. "Bugs are gross!" she exclaims. We all laugh and apologize for teasing her.

We continue to talk about everything and we all agree that the boys have been gone way too long, and we begin to grow hungry, so we go ahead and start to cook dinner. Besides, it had to have been around three or four in the afternoon at this point anyway. "I wonder where they are." Shauna asks concernedly. We all murmur in agreement. "Come on, this is our boys we're talking about. I'm sure they're okay…" Christina mumbles. I wish I could agree with her, but it has just been too long.

We eat dinner and we gather around the campfire, waiting for them to get home. It begins to get dark, and we huddle together on the ground, wrapped in blankets, and smushed together. "Come on Shauna, you're the cop." Susan whispers. "Yeah, when I have weapons and a bulletproof suit, and Zeke as backup." Shauna whispers back. That's when we begin to get scared. "Let's just go to our tent and wait. That way, we can stay hidden and warm." Susan exclaims, they did have the biggest tent afterall.

We nod our heads and grab snacks and blankets and run to Susan and Calebs tent. Marlene was smart enough to being a flashlight, and we sat in the tent whispering to eachother, and waiting impatiently for the boys to show up. "Where the fuck are they?" I ask nervously. "Hopefully back soon." Marlene says. We all nod and wait. I snuggle in closer to Christina and we wait impatiently for the boys to return. Suddenly we hear a rustling from outside our tent. We all tense up. I look over to Shauna who locks eyes with me. We both nod our heads and we move towards the entrance of the tent. Shauna counts down with her fingers, and unzips the tent.

I hear someone scream and the rest of us scream, before I know it, I'm punching the person in the face. "What the hell?" we hear the voice say. "Will!" I hear Christina shout in anger and relief. Suddenly three flashlights are being shone on us. Four, Caleb, and Zeke all holding flashlights. Uriah standing behind Will, helping him stay vertical. "Tris?" Four asks me. "Four!" I exclaim, running out, Christina following me. "Where the hell were you guys?" Marlene scolds as the other girls walk out.

"Well we were playing with Buster, then he just disappeared! So we went looking for him. When we found him, we realized we got kinda lost." Zeke explained, they all shrugged sheepishly. "Dear god. Don't do that." Susan exclaimed. Buster came wagging up to us and all us girls rained hugs and kisses on him. "You naughty dog!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Nice pack you got behind your punch there Trissy." Will said with a smile. "Oh my gosh Will! I am so so sorry!" I say stepping back, shame burning on my face. Christina laughs. "Don't be sorry, they deserved it." she said observing his face. "He'll be fine." she says waving it off. I sigh in relief and then walk back over to Four. "Don't you ever do that to me again." I scold him. "Yes ma'am." he says, saluting me. "I'm serious." I say laughing. He smiles and nods his head "We won't." he says smiling at me. "Let's go to bed. Long drive tomorrow and i'm exhausted." Susan said, resting her head on Caleb's shoulder. We all nodded our heads and walked off to our tents. "Come on you. Get changed, I'll get you something to eat." I say walking off to our campfire.

I grab some leftover fish and some crackers. I shrug, good enough. When I get back into the tent I see Four is almost passed out. "Come on hun. Just eat this." I say coaxing some into his mouth. He sleepily chewed each bite. "Is this what it would be like if I was sick?" he asks me. I smile softly and nod my head "Of course." I say. "I want to be sick everyday." he says smiling at me. "If you're sick though I can't kiss you." I say. "Never mind I don't ever want to be sick." he says shaking his head no. He finishes his fish and then flops under the covers, pulling me with him. "Thank you Tris." he mumbles, before completely relaxing his body. "You're welcome Four." I say. I then fall asleep again, and I know that when I wake up, I might not get to fall asleep in his arms again for a very long time.

When we wake up we clean up our campsite, and pack up the cars. Four and I sleep for almost the entire ride home. When we make it home, it feels so good. When we walk into the house it feels like we have been renewed. Buster barks and picks up his favorite chew toy. We all smile and Christina flips on the lights and Uriah flips on the baseball game. We all laugh and talk about how good it feels to be home. We all disperse and we shower. It's around three, and I decide after I shower to make an early dinner for everyone. I begin to make pennines, and some pinwheels for everyone.

"That smells good." Caleb says walking into the kitchen, I notice he looks so much more comfortable now than he did at the campsite. He's in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Thanks." I say. "I have something for you." he says. I put down the pickles in my hands and give him my full attention. "What?" I ask him. He pulls a little box out of his pocket and sit's down at the island. I open the box after he slides it across the island. I flip it open and see it's a pair of earrings, silver flames, that match my anklet.

"I figured you might like those. Turns out mom and dad liked the anklet most out of the options at the Dauntless gift shop." he said smiling slightly at me. I felt my heart and tears well up. I put them in, and looked at him. "How do they look?" I ask him. "Really nice Bea." he says. We hold eachothers gaze for a long time, seeming to know what words we need to say without saying them.

I'm sorry.  
>I love you.<br>I'm here.

None of them come out however. He stands up from his chair and I run around to him. He picks me up and wraps me in an embrace. We both cry, and I realize we haven't done this yet. Cried together. It made me wonder if he ever did cry. "God I missed you Bea." he says squeezing me tight. "I missed you too Cale." I say crying. "We won't ever be apart for that long ever again, understand?" he asks me sternly. I nod my head and rub my face into his chest. He and I were all we had now. My only blood left. I don't know what would happen if I lost him. I wouldn't be able to stand it. "Come on now. Don't burn dinner." he says wiping the tears from my face and giving me a watery smile. Just at that moment the timer goes off and I nod my head. He kisses my forehead and walked off to the living room. I sighed and finished making dinner.

When I finished everyone came into the kitchen, and we stood around the island, eating dinner and drinking beer. This was how life should be I thought. Four nudged my shoulder "You alright?" he asks me smiling. I nod my head. "Oh yeah, I'm great." I say smiling back. Four nods his head and continues to eat his pinene.

"Everyone. We have news." Caleb says looking over at Susan who nods smiling. I look over at Four and grin, this is it. Caleb finally asked her to marry him. I grin from ear to ear, and I know this is going to be one of the biggest moments in their lives. I smile encouragingly at them.

"Yes well, Susan is pregnant." Caleb says.

Silence.  
>Everyone's faces fall.<p>

This was not what we expected. "Seriously?" I ask quietly. Susan nods her head, and burns bright red. I see she must be embarrassed. "Caleb! You're doing this out of order!" I yell at him, and everyone laughs. "Yes well, I'm sorry to have missed one of the most important steps…" Caleb says sheepishly. "How far along are you?" Christina asks excitedly. "About a month. The doctor says my baby bump should start to show soon." she says excitedly. "This would make such a great scrapbook Chris!" Shauna exclaims. "Oh I hope it's a girl!" Marlene exclaims.

I walk over and drape my arm around her shoulder. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim. "For what?" Susan asks confused. "Making me an auntie!" I exclaim, smiling at her stomach. "Can I?" I ask her. She nods her head shyly. I place my hand on her stomach. "Hi sugar, I'm your auntie Tris. You are very loved by everyone here, and we can't wait to see you!" I exclaim.

One thousand thoughts run through my head at once. "Wow. This is insane." Zeke says slapping Calebs shoulder. "Congrats man." Four says shaking his hand with a grin. I know that this is going to be the best environment for this child to be brought up in. Sure sometimes we can be inappropriate, and immature at times. But hell, we love eachother.

"Where will the baby stay?" Christina asks. Everyone falls silent. "We don't know-" Caleb began. "In our room." I cut him off. I'll move in with Four, and Christina can move in with Will. It works out that way, so then the baby can be right next door to you guys." I say, cutting off all protest from Caleb. "Does that work?" I ask Christina, Will and Four. "Yep" "Uh huh" and "Of course" sounded from all three of them. "It's settled. That's where the baby will stay." I say turning to Caleb and Susan. Susan was grinning from ear to ear, and Caleb looked like he just swallowed something painful. "Oh good! Caleb was too scared to ask if you would be okay with that!" Susan exclaimed, slapping Caleb's arm. I look at Caleb with big eyes, he wanted me to sleep with Four.

"Well we have eight months to prepare for this baby, and not a second to spare. We should get started with reorganization plans with the rooms!" Christina exclaims. All us girls excitedly exit the room to the living room where we begin to plan out the baby's room, Fours room, and Wills room. Susan tells us they will be finding out the gender of the baby before it is born, so we will be able to plan accordingly. We decide we should start with Will and Fours room then.

We call the boys into the room, and they slide in next to us. "So, we need to ask you what we can change and what we can't change in your rooms." Christina asks them patiently. "You can have as much control as you want." Four says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and resting his forehead against my temple. "Same here. Just try not to make it too girly." Will says nudging Christina playfully. I smiled, and listened to some of the plans, and what the guys liked. We told them what we liked, and we decided we could come up with plans sometime soon. Right now, we needed to celebrate Susan and Caleb's baby.

"We have to start stocking up on Apple Cider huh baby momma?" Marlene asked Susan. We all laughed and Susan nodded her head. This was beautiful. Who would have known that this would have been my life four months ago? I certainly didn't. Whatever it was that woke me up to this beautiful setting and brought me to these blessed people, I wanted it to keep me this way.  
>Awake.<p> 


	5. I Feel it Too

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I give to you my new chapter! Now before we get to the story, I would like to address some comments! First of all thank you all so much! Comments literally make my day. I just giggle and grin like an idiot whenever I get a new one. Second, I have gotten some guest comments and I can not address your questions, so I'll just let you know now. I apologize to the reader who thinks I am making Tris and Four move to fast. However this is my story, and I don't exactly feel like changing the way I have it already written. I am so sorry! I love the story I already have. Please leave more comments babes xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Four POV:<strong>

I quickly hop out of the car and run into the house. It was tuesday night, and we were going to start charting out our rooms. I walk in the door and slam it shut behind me to let everyone know I was home. Everyone in the living room yelled "Ayy!" as we always do, as a greeting. Buster ran up to me barking and wagging his tail. I dropped my briefcase on the floor and fell to my knees. I ran my hands all over his body, rubbing him up and down. He licked my face and I winced. "Aww Buster, come on now!" I laughed.

"Hey man, welcome back." Uriah said from the couch. "Hey." I said standing up. Everyone was in the living room except three people. Tris, Chris, and Will. I sniff the air and a grin spreads across my face. Tris has been cooking again. I take off my coat and hang it in the closet. I run across the living room and everyone laughs. I run straight into the kitchen where I find Chris and Will sitting at the island with a bunch of papers across the whole thing. I smell chicken, and corn. I can tell Tris has something else cooking too, I just can't put my finger on it yet. Then my eyes fall on her.

_Dear God. _

She's so beautiful. Her auburn hair falls over her shoulders, and she is wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts again. As she turns around to face me, I hear her anklet jingle. Her caramel eyes lock with mine, and her face spreads into a grin. I run over to her and scoop her up. She squeals "Four! Put me down!" she laughs. I laugh and spin her around. "Nu uh, hun." I say, kissing her nose. She scrunches her nose in such a way that has me weak in the knees.

I put her down and she turned back to cook. "What are we making?" I whisper in her ear. She pulls away and grins at me. "Chicken, sweet corn, and mashed potatoes." she says lifting a spoon to my mouth. I take a bite of her potatoes, they're warm and buttery. "Perfect." I say when I swallow. She bumps me with her hip and smiles. She refuses to take compliments for any of her food. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind her, and sway her back and forth. She leans her head against my shoulder and I lean my chin on hers.

"Hey you two! Enough with the sweet hello's now, let's get to business." Chris says from her spot at the table. I groan loudly and kiss Tris on the neck before turning around to face Chris. "Alright, what are we doing?" I ask her. "Tris and I measured your guys' rooms this afternoon while you two monkeys were at work." Chris says sliding the blueprints over to me. I look at her in disbelievement. "Did you, uh, find anything interesting?" I ask the girls a bit concerned. "No, why?" Tris asks me turning around to stand by me. "Just wondering." I say smiling in relief at her. "Well don't worry, it was all clean." she says, whacking my butt with a dish towel before turning around to face the stove again. "Hey you, focus." Chris says reprimanding Tris. "Yeah yeah." Tris says before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Okay, you two go over this, and get a game plan of what you want before tomorrow night. After all, our baby is going to be here before we know it!" Christina squeals. "Our baby?" I ask quizzically. Will sighs, and the girls describe to me how all the girls have started calling it their baby. "Wow." I say, unsure of what else to say. "It's cute." Will says wrapping an arm around Chris. "Definitely." I say smiling at Tris who rolls her eyes at me.

"Okay, okay we'll go over it." I say giving Chris a piece of mind. "Thank you!" she says. "Shoo. Out of my kitchen." Tris said shaking her whisk at Will and Chris, who throw their hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say Trissy." Will says helping Christina pick up all the papers. They exit the kitchen and I lean up against the island while Tris continues to cook.

After a few moments of silence she turns and looks up at me. "What?" she asks me. "You sure you're okay with all that's going on?" I ask her. I know that this is probably a big step, and she's probably scared shitless. "Oh yeah, it'll be nice to have a new roommate." she says with a smile. I feel a sense of relief. I also am starting to feel a bit prideful that she wants to share a room with me.

"Alright how about we go over it after dinner?" I say setting the papers down. She nods her head and turns back to the stove. I watch her cook for a little while longer before I start to feel an immense desire to kiss her again. She's humming and stirring the corn, and her little butt is swaying from side to side. Before I can talk myself out of it, I'm standing up and walking over to her.

I wrap my arms around her and she nearly drops her spoon. "Mmm. I missed you today." I whisper in her ear. I sway her back and forth and she leans back into me. "I missed you too." she says in a small voice. "I want you to stay in my room now." I say rubbing my nose against her neck. "Sorry Four, I can't until it is time." she whispers. I sigh and kiss her neck "I know." I murmur against her soft skin.

Suddenly a timer goes off and Tris jumps back into cooking mode. She grabs everything out of the oven and places it all on platters. I carry out everything to the dining room and tell everyone to get in there. Once everything is all settled we all sit down and eat dinner. "So, how was everyone's day?" Susan asks us. I roll my eyes, she is like a mother to all of us. We all mutter our responses and jump into different conversations. I talk with Uriah about the gym, Zeke about the dog, and Caleb about the baby. Everyone has a story to tell, and we all have two ears to listen.

We finish dinner and Shauna and Zeke are in charge of dishes tonight. I grab Tris' hand and lead her up the stairs. She grabs the blue prints and magazines, even some paint chips. I drag her up into my room and shut the door behind us. "So I was thinking that we-" she began, but I couldn't help myself. I twisted her around and pressed my lips against hers.

I felt her relax and wrap her arms around my neck. I grabbed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my middle and I slid my tongue in her mouth. "Four." she says out of breath. "Yeah?" I ask, kissing her collarbone. "Put me down." she says out of breath. Total cockblock. I sigh and place her down, but she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down onto the bed.

I loose my balance and fall on top of her, and she kisses my neck. I feel a grin spread out on my face and I kiss her lips again. "Four." she murmurs between our kisses. I run my fingers along side her torso. I can feel the straps of her bra underneath her t-shirt. I slide my hand underneath her shirt and she gasps for breath. I move my lips from her mouth to her collarbone. I kiss her over and over again. I spread out my hand across her stomach which is shaking so badly right now. I slide my fingers up and trace the underlining of her bra.

"Please." she whispers. I run one finger across her cup. I feel my pants grow uncomfortably tight. I nod my head and slide my fingers underneath her bra. I cup her warm skin and it feels so soft. I squeeze her a little bit and she lets out a gasp. I feel her hips jerk upward and I know that if I keep going, we're going to regret it. I slide my fingers out from her shirt and grab her hips. I kiss her once more on the lips, then roll over on my bed.

She sits up and shakes her hair out of her face. She grabs the papers and then sits back down beside me. She shows me all the papers and her ideas. I smile at her, she is so bright when she's passionate about something. "So what do you think?" she asks me once she's done talking. "I think, it's a great idea." I say with a grin. Her face bursts into a grin and she jumps on top of me. "Good!" she laughs and I roll over so she's on top of me.

"Just so you know, once you move in, there is no moving out." I tell her, kissing her on the nose. "That won't be a problem." she says scrunching her nose. "You sure you can't just move in now?" I ask her. "Sorry, I don't think so bud." she says sitting up . I grab her hips, and realize she is right above my lower anatomy. I look up at her, and she is looking at me with such confusion on her face. She doesn't even realize how much she turns me on.

"God, you're so sexy." I say before pushing myself up and kissing her. She runs her hands down my back and I run my fingers through her hair. She is such a turn on. "Babe." she says out of breath. "Hmm?" I ask her. "Come on, they'll be wondering what we're doing up here." she says leaning back. I kiss her cheek. "So?" I whine. "So, come on. Let's go tell Chris we have a plan so we can go shopping on Saturday." she says jumping up.

I fall back onto the bed. "You go tell her then, I'm not going down there." I say with my eyes closed. "Four Eaton." she exclaims before slapping my butt. "Hey!" I exclaim pulling away from her. "You can't do that!" I whine. "Just did, now if you wanna do that to me tonight, you'll be getting your cute ass out of bed." she says opening my door. I sigh, but get up out of bed. The wicked woman knew how to play her cards. "Come on then." I say grumbling.

We go downstairs and I sit down in my overstuffed chair. Tris shows Chris all our plans and Will looks over at me with a knowing glance. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into. Once Tris and Chris are done exchanging ideas Tris walks off to the kitchen to put away our plan. "So Four." Will says waggling his eyebrows. "What?" I ask him. "What were you two uh, doing up there?" he asks me. I look around the room and see knowing smiles, and Caleb looking like he's about to puke. "Nothing you douchebag." I mumble.

Everyone bursts out laughing, and Tris walks back into the room. "What's so funny?" she asks us. "Nothing." Caleb says grouchily. It just makes us laugh harder. Tris shrugs and walks over to me and hops into my lap. She throws the blanket over us and snuggles against me. I smile as she shoves her ass against my hips. I roll my eyes at the way she slides her legs between mine. I nearly shiver at the way she runs her fingers down my ribcage. God Tris, you can't do this to me now. I squeeze her butt as a warning and she immediately stops. I know that she knows how to play dirty, but so do I.

"So, we'll go shopping on Saturday, and then we should be able to move in around next Monday night." Chris says from her spot on a couch by Will. "Great!" Susan exclaims. "Does that mean Buster can sleep in the baby's room until we have to do that one?" Zeke asks us. Shauna nods her head and both their eyes plead. We all laugh and nod our heads. "Sounds like a plan." Caleb says shaking his head, and wrapping an arm around Susan.

"So Marlene, I was thinking about cutting my hair this weekend." Shauna says, and then begins the conversations. It doesn't matter who they're with, or how long they are, there's always one to be had. I run my fingers through Tris' hair and realise she is lazily drawing shapes on my hand. I smile and talk to Uriah about the new yoga class he is installing. It ended up being a pretty perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

After we all said goodnight and hopped into our beds, I realized how cold it was in mine and Chris' bed. I needed the warmth of Four. I was about to crawl out of bed, when I heard Chris rustling on the other side of me. I stayed very still until I realized she was crawling out of bed too! That little rebel! She was going to go sleep with Will! I nearly suffocated from trying not to laugh, and waited until she left the room. Once she was gone, I slipped out of bed and padded over to Fours room. I didn't knock, I just opened the door.

Once it was shut behind me, and the lock clicked I turned around to see he was standing right behind me. His eyes were dark now, and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. "Four?" I whispered. "Tris?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he took my hand. "I was just going to get you." he whispered tugging me under the blanket. I smiled and snuggled in with him. "I couldn't sleep without you." I said. "Me neither. I can't wait until you move into here." he said excitedly. "Just think, we'll have all the privacy in the world." I said smiling.

"I'll be able to do whatever I want with you." he said deeply, running his fingers over my hips. "You're able to do anything now." I whispered back. He slid his fingers down to my front. He dragged his fingers over the front of my shorts and I could hear my breath hitch. "It's been a long day, how about we do this tomorrow huh?" he says pulling me into him. I nod my head and breathe in his scent. Perfection.

I wrap the warm blanket around us both, and I run my hands up and down his arms. "I've got myself a pretty sexy boyfriend." I said squeezing his muscles. "The feeling is mutual about my girlfriend." he said tracing his fingers along my butt. I kiss his nose and tell him goodnight. I bury my head in the pillow and let sleep take me under.

The next morning I awake in what I am pretty sure is heaven. Four is shirtless in his bed, clenching to me for dear life. He slams his hand down on the alarm clock and I see it's 6:30. He groans and I giggle. "Good morning." I say smiling. "Morning." he says turning to me. "You're not allowed up out of my bed." he says wrapping both arms around my torso. "Four, I have to go to work." I say shoving him playfully off. "Work Shmerk." he says pulling me closer to him.

I laugh and snuggle back down "Only for a few minutes more." I say sighing. "I want all day though." he says yawning. I smile at him. I kiss his nose and he sits up. He lays on top of me and kisses my face all over. I laugh and giggle "Four!" I exclaim. "Come on Tris, no one needs us today." he says with a pleading look in his eyes. "Soon, okay? Someday soon we'll have all day. For now, we have to work though." I say sitting up. I stretch and stand up. "I'll see you when I get home okay?" I say before leaning down and kissing his tired lips. He nods his head and flips over in his bed.

I sneak out of his room and get ready for the day. As I'm eating breakfast with Marlene, Zeke, Will and Susan, Chris comes down into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." she says perking up. "Morning." we all respond like zombies. "Hey Tris?" she says scooting in by me once she has her breakfast. "Yeah?" I ask her. The others had all returned to their own conversations. "Where did you go last night?" she whispers to me. I feel my heartbeat increase. "Where did you go last night?" I shoot back at her. "I went to go get some water, and when I came back you were gone." she said looking at me with concern. I nearly slapped myself in the face. "I thought you snuck out to be with Will, so I snuck out to be with Four." I mumble back to her.

She bursts out laughing and everyone in the room turns to look at us quizzically. "Damn Tris! That was a good one!" she says slapping her knee, playing it off as if I told a joke. I sigh, I knew she would keep my secret, but she would also tease me about it. "So did you two uh?" she asks me once she calms down and everyone returns to their conversations. I shake my head no. She slumps her shoulders. "Damn it Trissy, I need you to get some." she mutters. I roll my eyes at her, she tried so hard to play cupid. "Nice try Chris, not gonna happen for a while." I mutter throwing my dish in the sink.

I finish getting ready and Caleb drives me to work. "Have a good day." he calls out as I shut the door. I smile back at him and wave, he was such a sport. I made it through my day with gusto. I loved working at the bonfire.

I made it through the next three days with passion in the kitchen, and Tori tells me she's impressed. When I make it home Friday night it is a mess. I walk into what appears to be a mess of what's happening tomorrow. "What the?" I mutter as I slip off my booties. "What is going on?" I ask Zeke who is sitting with his head in his hands. "Chris and Caleb can't agree on a damn color." he said rolling his eyes. "What?" I ask him.

I turn my attention to those two. "For the last time, the baby's room is going to be blue." Caleb said with a tone that our father used to use. "I'm just saying, it would be much smarter to make it brown, that way you can decorate it for either gender." Chris said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen where I saw Four cooking dinner.

"Hey hun." I said walking over to him. "Hey sugar." he said kissing my cheek. I gave him a real smile and sat down at the island. "You ready for tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded his head and gave my a cheeky smile. "Ready for you to move into our room." he said. I rolled my eyes and watched him continue to cook.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" he asked me, occupied with cooking. "Like what?" I ask him. "Like go clubbing with me?" he said, I could tell he was smirking even though he wasn't facing me. "Just you and me?" I asked him. "Yeah, it could be fun." he said turning around and leaning up against the stove with a grin. I nod my head "Yeah, that sounds great." I said with a smile. "Okay, don't let the others hear you though. It'll become one big group date." he said rolling his eyes. I laughed at his expression, but knew he was right.

"Alright sounds like a plan hun." I say sliding off the counter and back into the living room where the argument has finally stopped. I talk with Susan about how she's feeling until Four calls me back into the kitchen to help him set up dinner. Once everyone is eating in the dining room I feel myself breathe. I glance over my shoulder at Four who's laughing at something Caleb said. I smile, he has such a nice smile. We all go to bed, and I sneak into Fours room again. It has become a regularity for us, and it'll be so nice to just be able to sleep with him.

When we wake up in the morning however, and Chris and Will come barging into our room, I feel angst. "What?" I exclaim. Four pulls me close to him and groans. "Come on, up! We're leaving in fifteen. We'll get breakfast on the way there." Chris says ripping the covers off of us. "Come on now, let's go so she can stay on schedule." Will says opening the curtains. We both moan but get out of bed.

I move over to Chris and I's room and throw on a pair of jeans. I throw on a tight floral v-neck and grab my aviators. Chris is sitting on the bed and going over how much money we have to spend. I nod my head as I slide some foundation under my eyes. I tie my hair in a low ponytail behind my head and slide on some flip flops. She pulls me downstairs where I see Four is standing at the door sleepily. He has a black and white baseball style tee on. He's also wearing my favorite pair of his dark blue jeans and his tennis shoes.

He smiles at me and holds the door open for us girls. Four and Will ride up in the front of Four's truck, with Chris and I in back. She's going on and on about how we'll get things and how many to get before I finally snap. "Okay Chris, thank you. I think we understand." I say with a tired smile. She nods her head sheepishly, let's get some coffee into you." she mumbles. I nod my head happily. Coffee is definitely something I need right now.

Four pulls up to a Caribou and we all get coffee and a muffin. We eat our breakfast as Four continues to drive to the nearest Home Depot. When Four finally pulls up into the parking lot, we hop out and walk quickly to the entrance. When we make it in, Four and I duck off and leave Chris and Will alone. "Come on." he says laughing, shoving his hand in my back jean pocket. I can feel every time his fingers wiggle around in my pockets. It makes me wake up better than the coffee I had. That's for damn sure.

I smile as he leads me off to the paint. We both decided on a blue, with brown furniture. I grab a few buckets of the paint color we decided on , as he pushes the cart up to me. I place them in the cart and we move on. We pick up a small bookshelf, and a big dresser. We grab a few more closet rods, and then we move on to decorations. We grab a bunch of random plants and things to hang on the wall.

"How about this?" he asks me. He holds up a picture frame that is the most disgusting color of green I have ever seen. I wrinkle my nose and he laughs. "Kidding!" he exclams. I laugh "Good!" I say and we move on to comforters and sheets. We get a dark brown comforter and some lighter brown pillow cases. We throw a few more random things in the cart like a standing mirror, a rug, and some throw pillows. We finish what we need and we walk up to the front and wait for Chris and Will since Chris has the card.

"What is taking them so long?" he murmurs in my ear. "Please, they're probably still at the paint." I sigh. He groans and leads me to a little bench they have for people to wait. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around mine. "Ugh, I just want to go home." I say sighing. He just smiles and doesn't say anything. "Someday soon." he murmurs to himself. I roll my eyes at him and continue to search for Chris.

When she does show up, she and Will are loaded down with two carts. We walk over to them and both our eyes are popping out of our heads. "Wow." I say. Christina holds her head up proudly. "I know right?" she says happily. Will sighs and shrugs his shoulders. We check out and load up Four's truck. With a few bungee cords, we're able to fit it all in one trip. We drive back to the house and when we arrive, everyone is waiting happily for us to come home.

They all greet us and help us unload. The men bring all the heavy stuff up the stairs, and all us girls coo over our cute decorations. Susan pulls me aside "I just want to thank you." she mumbles. "For what?" I ask her confused. "For moving in with Four, I know it was something we kind of pushed upon you, but you're taking it very well." she says with a grin. "It is totally fine with him and I. We understand we have to do what we have to do, but it is also something we both wanted." I say smiling at him as he throws his head back in laughter as Marlene trips over a pillow. "I just wanted to let you know how much we both appreciate it." Susan says smiling at Caleb. I nod my head and smile as he blows a kiss to her. They really do love each other.

"Alright, that's everything. Tomorrow us four will paint, and then Monday night we'll open all the boxes and get everything settled." Chris says smiling happily. "Well that didn't take us long." Uriah says rolling his eyes at her. Everyone laughs as Chris playfully whacks him on the shoulder. "Well what can we say, our baby is less than eight months away from us." she says grinning at Susan.

Everyone returns to conversations and I sneak upstairs. I look at the clock and see it's already one in the afternoon. I sigh and take a shower in the bathroom. Once I'm done with that, I blow dry my hair and paint my nails. I realize I'm starving at this point so I go downstairs and eat a sandwich and some fruit. I return upstairs and do my make-up and hair. I change into the last clubbing outfit I had and I search for my purse. Once I find it, I cram all my crap in it, and I walk down the stairs where everyone is talking.

They all stop when they see me walk downstairs, and I notice Four isn't down there. I feel my face burn red as all their mouths drop open. "You know Tris, we're kind of casual around here." Zeke says jokingly. They all laugh and I run my fingers through my curled hair. "Where's Four?" I ask through a smile. They all point behind me, and I see him walking down the stairs in a tux. "Well where are you two going?" Marlene asks all dreamy eyed. We both look at each other and shrug, it's safe to tell them now. It's not like they could come with us even if they wanted too.

"Clubbing." we both say at the same time. Everyone in the room groans. "Why didn't you tell us?" Will asks. "Because I wanted to take Tris." Four says leading me out to the garage. "Don't stay out too late! You two both have to paint still tomorrow!" Chris calls after us. "Yeah yeah Chrissy." Four says shutting the door.

He spins me around in the garage to face him "You look stunning." he says with a grin. I place a small kiss on his lips. "Not as good as you." I claim. I walk over to his truck and I hop in. We drive to the club we were at last time, and I find it exactly as I did last time. Four walks behind me, his hands leading my hips in the direction to go. We find a little table and decide to claim it as ours. "Dance with me?" he asks me. I grin and nod my head quickly.

I take his hand and he leads me to the dancefloor. He spins me around and presses me up against his body. I move my hips against his waist. He runs his hands up and down my front while he kisses my neck. "God I shouldn't have taken you here." he mutters. "Why not?" I ask increasing my speed. "You're too sexy. All these other guys are staring at you." he whispers. I look up and see several people watching us. "It's a good thing I'm not into them then." I whisper back. He nods his head and smiles.

He runs his fingers over my tattoo and the simple gesture has my body going crazy. I didn't understand what it was with his touch on my bare skin. We danced around for a bit for a few more songs, and then we walked back to the table. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." he said leaving me at the table. I suddenly realized how crowded this place actually was, it was swarming with guys. I kept my eyes on my hands and ignored all the eyes I could feel on me.

Suddenly Four returned to our table with shot glasses. "Drink this." he said glaring at the other guys who seemed to have disappeared. I gave him a thankful look and downed the glass. I downed another and my good mood returned. "Come on." I giggled. I took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. We spent the entire night dancing around and laughing with each other.

"Let's go home." he says after a song ends. I nod my head and he leads me out to the truck. When we get home we see the main level is empty, everyone must have already gone to bed. "I'm not even tired." I whine. "Me either." he says sighing. "How about a movie?" he asks me. I nod my head and grab a movie. Four takes off his jacket and hands me his dress shirt. I shimmy out of my dress and slip his shirt up over my spandex. "God I love when you wear my clothes." he says smiling at me. I roll my eyes and pop in a movie.

"Come here sugar." he says patting his lap. I hop onto him and he falls over. Tonight, we're laying on the couch together instead of his chair. I lay on top of him with my head on his chest, and he has his hands resting on my butt. "Thank you." I say through a yawn. "For what?" he says looking up at me. "For everything." I say before kissing him. He grins and turns his head back to the movie. We fall asleep with the tv still on.

I wake up to Buster licking my face. I groan and shove him off, which only results in him licking Fours face. Four opens his eyes and suddenly we hear a flash go off and we both look up disoriented. "Chris?" I ask with my eyes half opened. "How perfect, this will look nice!" she says. I slump my head back into his chest and he pulls me tighter to him.

Throughout the morning we hear people come in and out of the living room, but we both refuse to move. Even when I'm ready to get up, Four refuses to let me leave. "Come on, we've gotta paint." I say. He sighs and nods his head. He lets me go upstairs where I change and shower. I peek in his room where I am met with his back again, and his tattoos.

"Four?" I ask him. He turns around to face me with a shirt in his hands. I lean against the doorway and cross my arms. "What does your tattoo mean?" I ask him. He grins and walks towards me. He turns around and I run my fingers down the symbols.

"The top one, represents bravery. The second one selflessness. The third one honesty. The fourth one intelligence. The last one kindness." he says as I trace my hands down his back. "They're all things I strive to be everyday." he says through a strained voice. I rest my hands on his shoulders and he turns around. "Things I strive to be throughout my life." he says pulling me to him.

"I think it's beautiful." I ask him. "Just like you." he says before kissing my nose. "I'll go get some breakfast, if you want to start taping up the place. He nods his head and grabs the roll of tape. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and I grab the fruitbowl out of the fridge and set it on the island. Zeke walks into the kitchen at that moment and I look up at him. "What happened to Four? None of you will tell me." I say. He stops abruptly and stares at me.

"Because Four told all of us on his own, and we respect that he'll tell you when he's ready. Trust me Trissy, it's not an easy thing to talk about. He doesn't want you to be afraid of him." he says leaning against the counter. I look off out the window at the ocean. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask him. Zeke sighs and shakes his head no. "Sorry hun, I don't think so. Just be good to him." he says as he grabs a gatorade out of the fridge. I nod my head and bring the fruit up to the bedroom.

He's still shirtless when I walk back in the room and I roll my eyes. His eyes light up when he sees what I've brought. "Thanks." he exclaims. I smile and set it on the floor. I grab a brush and we spend the morning painting the room. We mess around in the room and go over where we plan on placing things again as we wait for it to dry. Once it's dry we begin the second coat.

I turn around to get more paint, and my cheek is suddenly swept with paint. "Four!" I exclaim. He giggles like a four year old and runs away from me. I laugh and chase him with the brush until we're both covered with paint. He scoops me up and I laugh. We stand in the center of his room and look around at what we had accomplished. "It's beautiful." I say wonderstruck. "It's ours." he says. I smile and nod my head. I kiss his nose and he pulls me close to him. We are very quiet for a minute until he speaks.

"Tobias." he says quietly.

"What?" I ask him softly, looking up at him. He seems to be straining to speak. His eyes are closed in concentration. "Tobias is my name." he says looking down. I break out into a grin. I lift his chin up to look me in the eyes. "Tobias Eaton is mine." I say, he grins. He presses his lips against mine and we stay that way for a long time. Warm, and Kissing.

Suddenly Buster breaks into our room and we laugh. We both pet him all over his body and I roll my eyes when Tobias let's him lick his face. Tobias. I roll the name around in my mouth. It's so him. I love it. "Tobias?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a grin. "Yeah?" he asks me. I realize I didn't even have a question. I just wanted to say his name. However now he was looking at me expectantly so I had to come up with something quick. I just let the first thing I could think of slip out of my mouth, big mistake. "Will you stay with me forever?" I ask him.

I look down at the floor and clamp my mouth shut, I can not believe I just asked him that. He drops his paintbrush and holds me in his arms. "Of course I will. I never want to let you go." he says latching on to me tightly. I throw my arms around his neck and he swings me around. "I've never had someone I knew I needed in my life Tris. Now I do. I don't know what would happen to me if you left." he murmurs into my hair. I tighten my grip around him.

I don't know what happened to him, but I know that the feeling is one hundred percent mutual. "I need you." slips out and he leans back. We lock eyes and then in one big motion we're all over eachother. Kissing eachother, and feeling all over.

"Woah!" Caleb says from the opened door. We both turn our heads to face him and Susan who are standing in the doorway. Tobias looks at them sheepishly, and then shuts the door. "Four!" I exclaim. He bounds over to me and scoops me up. "From now on, you call me Tobias. It sounds so beautiful coming from your lips." he says with a grin. I roll my eyes but nod my head. "Even in public?" I ask him. "Especially in public." he says still grinning. I laugh "Sounds like a plan Tobias." I say. He grins and kisses me on the nose again.

Someone calls out "Pizza!" and we both look at eachother and run to the door. He beats me to it and runs out of the room. I laugh and speed up to him, I jump on his back and he carries me all the way down the stairs. When we get down there everyone is already eating. They all stop and laugh at our expressions when we arrive.

We both grab a slice and snuggle down in our overstuffed chair. "Hey Four, how's the room going?" Uriah asks him. "It's great! Tris did most of the work though." he says sheepishly. "Yeah because someone kept painting on me!" I exclaim. They all laugh and he turns bright red. "Well I hope you guys like your room." Marlene says with a smile. "I think we will." he says with a grin. "Yeah I mean, Four finally sharing a room with a girl?" Zeke says with a waggly grin. "Hey man, she insisted." he said pointing at me. "Tobias Eaton!" I exclaim giving him a punch on the shoulder. He pretends to be hurt and we laugh.

We didn't even notice the room dropped silent. "Dude!" Uriah exclaims with a grin. "Tobias?" Susan asks with a questioning face. I look over at Tobias who is smiling at Zeke. "Yeah. Tobias Eaton is my proper name." he says with a grin. Zeke jumps up and picks Tobias up and starts shaking him. "Dude! That's your name!" he cries out. We all laugh and Tobias shoves him off. "Tris! Whatever you did to him keep doing!" he says scooping me up and spinning me around. I laugh and Tobias yells at him to put me down. "Bro! This is great! I'm still calling you quartz though." he says shrugging. "You have a great name Tobias." Shauna says grinning. I laugh as Zeke puts me down and kisses Tobias on the cheek. "Man!" Tobias says laughing and shoving him off.

"Thank you Tris!" Zeke says with the biggest grin I had ever seen someone have. All these people clearly cared as much about Tobias as I did. I would do anything for any of them. I had been here for a month, and I already felt so attached to them.

I knew I wouldn't trade any of it for anything in the world.


	6. Broken Things

**Oh my gosh loves! This chapter! I am so sorry I took forever to make it, I had writers block. We are up to 44 followers, 33 favorites, and 30 comments! This is incredible, and my most successful story so far! Lets grow that number please, it would mean the world to me! This chapter, is honsetly so fluffy, but deep at the same time. I hope you like it, but please leave a review & let me know what you think! I love all your comments! You guys make me want to write more! Give me any ideas you have, I would love to hear all of them! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I open my eyes from the nap I just had, I smile and stretch out on the bed. It was Friday, and I was waiting for Tobias to come home. I assumed he was at the gym with the other guys, and I was excited for him to come home. I always felt better when he was around. It was quiet in the house.

"Beatrice Prior!" I hear Caleb yell down the stairs. Well, it was quiet.

I sigh, and roll out of Tobias and I's bed. I give a small smile, remembering that Tobias and I share a room now. "Caleb Prior!" I yell down the stairs in mockery, and I make my way down the spiral staircase.

I walk down the stairs to see it was just Caleb in the living room. I rolled my eyes, he was probably just too lazy to get up and grab the remote. "What?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "I was wondering how we should throw Susan a baby shower." he mumbled. I laughed and shook my head. I walked over to sit with him on the loveseat. My brother always had the best of intentions with Susan. He may not always know what he's doing it, but he's doing it with everything in his heart.

"You honestly do not have to worry about that. Us girls will handle it." I said patting his shoulder, and stretching my legs out across his body. He grabbed my feet and began to rub them. I smiled at him, he was a fantastic brother, and would make a wonderful father. He was going to make a great dad.

He looked up at me, with nothing but fear in his eyes. "What if I mess it up?" he whispers. "Caleb. You couldn't." I said, sobering. I finally realized how terrifying this must be for him. "Cale, believe me. I would tell you if you weren't going to be good at this." I said rubbing his shoulder. "I just don't want this kid to go through what we went through." he said. "Caleb. This kid will never be alone." I said sternly.

I wasn't going to let anything happen to Susan or Caleb, and especially not to this kid. "Trissy, would you and Tobias be the godparents?" he asked me. I felt my heart swell full and big. "Of course, we would love that." I said. I was so happy, Tobias and I would love this kid as much as Caleb and Susan do. I already have a special place in my heart for this kid. I couldn't wait to hear 'Auntie Tris, and Uncle Toby.'

"Honey! We're home!" Uriah said walking into the room, with high pitch voice. Caleb and I both turned to look at our friends walk into the house. Uriah, Zeke, and Will walked in.

"Where's Tobias?" I asked them. They shrugged "What's the date?" Zeke asked in a rushed voice. His eyes grew big, as if he realized something. "June twenty second, why?" I asked him. Uriah closed his eyes, and Zeke ran his fingers through his hair. "It's his moms birthday." Will said quietly. "Shit." Caleb said. "What?" I demanded, still unsure of what this all meant.

"Every year on his moms birthday, he drives out to see her." Will explained. "And everytime he comes home drunk and mad." Caleb continued, looking pissed off. "What?" I asked confused, why would someone be drunk and mad after seeing their mother. Why didn't he even tell me he was going? I shrunk down into the couch and sighed. Tobias, what are you doing, I thought to myself. I was worried about him already. If I had known he was going out to do that, I would have gone with him. A thought strikes me, and it makes me afraid.

The boys went upstairs and downstairs to shower, as they were coming back from the gym. "Caleb, why didn't he tell me?" I asked him. The question that had fear trickling down my spine. Caleb sighed and faced me "Tobias doesn't have the best history Trissy, and all I know is that his mom is connected to it." he said. I stared off, and tried to make sense of all of this.

"I don't even know what to make of this." I mumbled. Caleb sighed and pulled me to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around mine. We sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. We never had much chance to do this before, and it was kind of nice to just sit there with him. I always knew he would be there for me, as I would always be there for him. It was a sibling thing I supposed.

The girls showed up slowly and filtered into the house. We went about our night, ignoring the fact that one of us was missing. Sure there were whispers, but other than that, we ignored it. When we sat at the dinner table, we didn't acknowledge the fact that one of our chairs was empty. the action seemed to speak louder than the words we spoke. No one wanting to mention the elephant in the room.

After I did the dishes, and everyone else was in the living room, I went out back and sat on the porch. I took in a breath of the fresh air, and felt the warm night air surround my skin. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine what Tobias was doing right now.

I watched the waves crash repeatedly against the shore. The waves were constant, always coming back. I hoped that Tobias would always come back to me. I didn't know what would happen in the future, but I knew that no matter what happened, I would always find a way back to him. I hoped he felt the same about me.

I sat out on the porch until it became dark out. I watched the stars slowly pop up and shine through the dark. "Dear lord Tobias, where are you?" I mumbled to myself. I sighed, and tried to build the confidence up to stand up. Suddenly the patio door slid open, I whipped my head around to find Tobias standing in the doorway.

His eyes were bloodshot, and tired looking. He had a blanket in his hands and stepped outside. It was dead silent, and he stumbled slowly over to me. "What are you doin out here?" he slurred. "I was just sitting." I whispered. What happened to him? I was concerned for his well being, but wasn't able to form a coherent word.

He draped the blanket over my shoulders and sat down beside me. "Are you okay?" I finally asked him. He turned his head to look me in the eye.

"No." he said with a sad smile.

"Where were you?" I asked him. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I was at my mothers house." he mumbled. "And?" I asked him. He looked up at me, with tears in his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes, and they were filled with pain. "Tobias?" I asked him, scooting closer. He dropped his head into the crook of my shoulder, and began to cry. I wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back.

"What happened? Tobias, what's wrong?" I asked him softly. He sniffled and looked back up at me with a look that I had never seen him have before. My strong Tobias had been replaced with a shell of him. He didn't deserve this. Whatever was eating at him was something that I was sure none of us would be able to handle at all. He was the most stable of all of us, and I couldn't imagine what he had to go through in order to shake him.

He took in a deep breath and looked off into the ocean. "When I was a kid, my dad wasn't the best of men." he said shakily. I felt my heart slowly shatter. The kind that kills you slowly, when you know how it's going to end.

"He used to hit me alot, and my mom never did anything about it. She'd always tell me it was his way of showing affection." he spit out angrily. I leaned in closer to him, I felt my heart begin to break even more. I tried to imagine this in a picture. A young Tobias, one who had a toothy smile and a heart as full as the one he has now. I smiled at that image, but then the smile left as soon as it came when the image of scars, bruises, and marks littered his small body.

"He continued until I left home, and they didn't understand why I never came back. Every year I go back once, for her birthday, and every year. Every damn year it gets harder, knowing what they did to me as a kid." he said through tears, and heavy breaths. I wrapped my arms around him, and held on to him as if he was my life line.

"Tobias." I whispered. "It wasn't all bad. Zeke and Uriah were my neighbors, and their mom was real good to me." he said giving me a sad smile.

Thats when it dropped.

My heart fell and shattered. "Tobias, that woman does not deserve you." I whispered, I felt the tears coming on. He gave a sad laugh, and a nod of his head. What do you tell a person when you know all the words in the world can't heal the hurt they endured?

"I can be your family." I whispered. He turned to look at me, with his bloodshot eyes from crying, drinking, and pain. "You already are." he whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back, and he seemed to pour all his pain into this action. I tried to support him, and let him know I was there for him.

He scooped me up, blanket and all, and brought me into the house. I was a little nervous because he was still a little drunk, but he somehow managed to get us both up the stairs, and in our room.

He dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me harder than he ever had, he was always so gentle, this was new. I don't remember when our clothes came off, but it was all a bit of a blur. I remember him, whispering something in my ear. I can't remember what it was, but all I do know, is that he said it firmly.

I remember him passing out on top of me, and myself pushing him off of me.

I remember falling asleep as I listened to his quiet sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV:<strong>

I wake up in the morning, feeling the pounding in my head, and an aching in my chest. I rolled over and felt Tris in bed with me. God, what did I do last night.

I realize I'm only in my boxers, and she only has her panties on. I sigh and wrap my arms around her stomach. She subconsciously scoots closer to me. I love her, and I don't know what to do about it. I must not have screwed up last night because she was still in bed with me.

For the past year, on this night, I always screwed it up. I never imagined that I would have an okay night. I inhaled her hair, and memorized the scent. One of these days, I was going to scare her away. I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good. I don't want to lose her. I never have had anyone who meant this much to me, and I don't know what would happen to me if she left.

I sighed, and she stirred in her sleep. She woke up disoriented, and gripped my arms. She turned around to face me, her bright brown eyes full of light. I love her. I need to do something about it, goddammit Eaton, can't you hold onto one girl that means the world?

"How did you sleep?" I mumble, of fucking course I can't.

"Fine, how are you?" she asks me, snuggling in close. "I'm fine. I just needed some sleep." I say, closing my eyes. "That's good. Come on, let's go make some breakfast yeah?" she says nudging me in the gut. I smile and roll out of bed. I hand her one of my shirts and she shimmies into it. I smile as I slip on a pair of sweatpants.

She is gorgeous.

She could wear anything, and pull it off with the most simplicity and beauty. She slides on a pair of yoga shorts and I scoop her up bridal style. She giggles and rests her tiny head against my chest. It makes my heart pound every single time she touches my skin.

"Tobias?" she asks softly.

_ Oh god._

When she says my name, it makes me want to make love to her. "Hmm?" I answer as I carry her down the stairs. "I want to stay with you." she says softly. I smile. I don't ever remember anyone saying that to me. It makes me grin and my heart soar knowing that she wants me. She wants to stay with me. I squeeze her in my arms "You can stay with me forever, because I'm never letting you leave." I said trying to hold her as close as humanly possible to me.

When my feet feel the warm hardwood of our living room she winces in the sunlight and tightens her grip on me. I hear everyone in the kitchen, and I roll my eyes. They must have been waiting for us to cook them breakfast. Of course none of them could do it themselves.

I walk over to the door, and Tris pushes it open with her foot, and everyone is sitting in the kitchen waiting expectantly for breakfast to be made. They turn and look at us. We must have been quite a sight to see, because they all burst out laughing.

"Hey you two." Chris says from where she's sitting on Will's lap. We're all dressed in similar attire, sweats and yogas. Topless and t-shirts. "What are you guys doing?" Tris asks. She is so adorable, so small and tiny. It makes me want to protect her from everything and anything.

"Waiting for the cooks of the house to make me some blueberry pancakes!" Susan says excitedly. Tris hops down and nods her head. She walks over to the oven and heats the stove top. I roll my eyes and walk over to help her. "You guys couldn't make this yourselves?" I ask, giving Zeke a knowing look. They all shrug and Marlene pipes up "We would just burn them, and then you guys would ask why we didn't just wait for you." she says shrugging.

Tris laughs at this, and I turn to smile at her. Her laugh is the most beautiful melodic sound you could imagine. It starts at the back of her throat, and slowly travels to the tips of her lips. I shake my head and turn to continue whisking the batter.

"What are the plans for today?" I ask as Tris dumps the box of blueberries into the bowl and mixes it around. "Absolutely nothing. We are going to laze around her and do everything we aren't supposed to do." Shauna says resting her head on Zeke's shoulder. I laugh and this time, I notice Tris watching me with a smile. It makes me grin, knowing that she's as taken with me as I am of her.

"Sounds amazing." Tris says wiping a bit of batter on my nose. I take the whisk and slide some on her cheek. I chuckle as she giggles and wipes it off.

"I'm going to make mimosas!" Christina says, hopping up. "Awh come on!" Susan whines. "Sorry baby momma, no alcohol for you. You get orange juice." Christina says with a sad smile, as Caleb gives her a tall glass of juice.

I watch Caleb and Susan interact. Someday, will I feel that amount of responsibility over Trissy? Will she bear my children? I shake those thoughts out of my head, I needed to keep a clear head for now. Those were all questions that can be answered later.

"Here hun." Tris says as she flips a few pancakes over. I was so lost in thought, I hadn't realized how far Tris had gotten in the baking. Tris shoves the plate with pancakes and sausage on it towards me, and gestures for me to pass out the rations. I smile and begin a process of handing everyone breakfast, as Christina hands us all mimosas.

I take a sip of the cold drink, I relax and smile. This was how every morning is supposed to be. I glance over at Tris, who is eating her pancakes and quietly watching everyone else. She has bags under her eyes, she must be exhausted.

"Hey Trissy, you want to help me pick out designs for the baby's room today?" Susan asks excitedly. Tris nods her head with a tired smile, and they begin to talk about what else they'll do today. I smile and shake my head, the only thing Tris probably wanted to do was take a nap. Oh well, she'll be able to take one later today.

Caleb and I end up doing the dishes as everyone leaves the kitchen, and goes to do their own thing. It's silent in the kitchen, Caleb and I don't know what to talk about. "How are you man?" Caleb asks me, setting a few plates in the sink. "I don't know man." I say scrubbing.

"Tris was worried about you yesterday." Caleb says focusing on organizing the dishwasher. I roll my eyes, it must be a Prior thing to want perfect order. "I didn't realize I would be missed that much." I mutter. "You always have been, man. For the past few years you have been. Every time on this night." Caleb says looking at me.

I stop what i'm doing and look out the window. "I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want to tell her. You know how sketchy my past is." I say in a low voice. "You should have told her while you were sober." Caleb says focusing on the dishes once more. "Yeah." I say, and we don't speak again for the rest of the time.

I know I screwed up not telling Tris about my past before getting all drunk, and making myself look like a blubbering baby. Well, there wasn't much I could do about it now.

Once all the dishes are done, I decide I just need a nap. I walk out to the living room where I find everyone watching Will and Christina play a game on the xbox. I see Tris nearly falling asleep on my chair, so I walk over, grab a blanket, and slide in next to her. I realize how much she trusts me, and I know that I can't screw up like that again.

I don't want to remember how bad it was that night. I don't even remember coming home, and I'm scared to know how much I might have hurt these people. These people were my family, especially Tris. I needed her.

I fall asleep with her in my arms, and I dream of a time where I didn't have to lose myself once a night every year.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV: <strong>

I remember falling asleep in Tobias' arms. I wake up and I see there is only us still in the living room. I smile to myself and stretch out. I am careful not to wake Tobias from his nap, as he was very careful not to disturb me in mine. I slide out of the chair and walk down the stairs to the basement, where I find everyone is playing video games, and drinking.

I walk up to the bar and start to make a cocktail, and eat some popcorn. Susan is sitting next to Caleb, as he Zeke, and Will are playing some sort of war game on the ps4. I roll my eyes and down my cocktail, I need a good shot of liquor.

I knew that Tobias was hurting, and I wanted to fix it. I wanted to make sure he never had to endure another minute of pain ever again. I wanted him to be safe and happy.

I walk over and snuggle in with Christina who is reading a book on a loveseat by herself. I rest my head on her shoulder as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" she asks me. I nod my head "I'm just concerned for Tobias." I say. "We all are hun, but he's one tough cookie. Believe me, we know he's been through hell and back. He's still kicking though." she says rubbing my arm.

I nod my head and sigh "You're right, I just wish there was something more I could do. You know what I mean?" I say. In that moment Buster walks over to us wagging his tail and whining. He rests his head in our laps, and refuses to leave until he feels he has gotten a substantial amount of petting.

"You know, you could get Tobias a dog." Chrissy says loudly. Everyone in the basement turns to face us

"What?"

"Another one?"

"You serious?" are sounded throughout the basement. Out of the corner of my eye I see Chris give them all a 'shut the fuck up' face. They all bite their tongues and look away, and pretend to go back to what they were doing earlier.

Christina continued to speak and grabbed my attention again "I mean a small one, Tobias has always had a thing for animals. Besides, Buster is mainly Zeke and Shauna's-" "Have him if you want!" Shauna called from the bar, raising her glass at us. Chris sighs and gives her an 'seriously. shut the fuck up.' face. "Just saying." Shauna mumbles before taking a long gulp of whatever was in her bottle.

"Just think about it, yeah?" Christina says with a smile. I nod my head, it wasn't a half bad idea. Tobias did love Buster, but Buster wasn't technically his. So why not get him his own? I smile to myself, I'd get him a small dog. One that wouldn't grow as big as Buster.

Suddenly Tobias walks in, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Where's Trissy?" he mumbles. "Right here you baby." Chris calls. Tobias grumbles and drags his feet over to the loveseat. Chris slides out and goes to talk to Uriah about something. Tobias slides in, and pulls me between his legs, so my back is against his chest.

"Why aren't you still snuggled up with me?" he mumbles. "Because I wanted to stretch out, and I had to talk to Chris about something." I say snuggling down into him. "Did you figure it out?" he asks me with a smile. I nod my head and smile. I want Tobias to be happy, and if a puppy will make him happy, so be it.

Tobias and I sat on the loveseat for most of the day. We played games on the ps4, and we talked about everything under the sun. Suddenly he asks me the most bizarre question "Hey Trissy, do you want some kids some day?" he asks me. I am taken so far aback by this question. I nod my head slowly. Of course I want kids someday, when I'm married. I refuse to have kids before marriage. There is nothing bad with kids before marriage, I just don't think it would be something I am emotionally strong enough to handle. "Yeah, I suppose someday I would." I say with a warm smile. I could see Tobias as a dad. I could see him as the father of my children. "Good." he says with a smile.

I go upstairs to grab a snack, and I think to myself what brought on the question he had. I would love to have a miniature Tobias. I really would. I grab an apple and make my way downstairs again. As I munch on my apple and watch the movie Susan put on, I talk to Will about his job. I realize I don't know as much about these people as I should. I talk to them about themselves until I decide to make dinner. Steak and Lobster. Surf'n'Turf night. Everyone agrees that this sounds wonderful.

As I make dinner, I try to imagine what my life would be like if I never moved here. How it would be if none of these people came into my life. A life like that is unimaginable.

It is no life that I would want.

I angrily mash the potatoes and try to push my thoughts out of my head. I don't want to imagine what it would be like to lose these people, because the pain of losing someone is an unbearable one. I wipe the unshed tears out of my eyes and continue to make the stupid dinner.

I set the masher down and look around the kitchen, I suddenly felt the sudden urge to just cry. I didn't want to feel these things, and I hated it when I did have them. It was the worst when I still lived in mom and dad's house. I would be making dinner by myself one night, and I would just break down crying.

There is no excuse for it, it is just simply a human reaction we have when we take on too much at once.

Once I finished making dinner, and everyone was in the dining room, I quietly sat and listened to the conversation flow around the room. Everyone was so happy to just be. To be here with each other. I looked over at Tobias, where he was laughing at something Susan was saying. It made me realize how truly blessed I was to have a brother who let me come here. One who knew me more than I knew myself. I finished my dinner quickly and brought my dishes out to the sink.

I love him.

It hit me like a wrecking ball. I felt myself give in. I knew I loved him, and I knew that he probably loved me too. What in the world was I going to do about this. If I told him, he would surely leave. If I didn't there is also a chance that he would leave. I rubbed my temples and tried to convince myself that I would deal with it later, even though I knew that there was no chance of that happening. I shook it off, and shoved it to the farthest corner of my mind, and locked it down there.

That's the thing though, what we shove to the back of our mind, we actually push to the front. We may tell ourselves it's at the back of our minds, but in reality it's what we think most about.

I scrub my dishes and place them in the dishwasher, and Shauna walks in. "Hey hun, you alright?" she asks me. I smile tiredly, and nod my head. "I think I just need to rest up some more, then I'll be okay." I say smiling. She shrugs and nods her head "Yeah, okay." she says smiling. To make my statement more realistic, I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom. The one that I share with Tobias. The Tobias that I love.

Once I make it into the bedroom, and shut the door behind me, I let out a loud long sigh. I dive onto the bed, and shove my head into the pillow. These emotions were becoming too much for me. Why couldn't I just tell him how I fucking felt? What was so complicated about that? I rolled my eyes at myself, I was becoming the cliche of every love story.

I hear someone open and close the door to my room, and I can just tell by the heavy thud of their footsteps that it's Tobias. I pull myself out of my daze and look up and smile at him. "Hey." I say, rolling over on my back. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asks, sliding next to me, also on his back.

"Just thinking." I say, as we lay staring at the ceiling. "About what?" he asks quietly. "A bunch of things." I sigh. "You know, you can talk to me about anything and everything Trissy." he says softly. I turn my head to look at him.

"That's the thing. I can't." I say quietly.

He turns to look at me, with nothing but concern in his eyes. "Why not?" he asks me. I sigh and close my eyes. "I just can't." I say shamefully. It burns me to know that Tobias opened himself up to me about his past, and I can't even tell him this one thing that involves my little feelings. They are the most ridiculous things to be hiding.

"I'm so sorry Tobias, I am just scared of this. I don't know how to tell you, or how you'll react when I do tell you." I say, holding back a few tears. "Tell me when you're ready." he says shakily. I open my eyes, to find him looking up at the ceiling, with a focused look on his face. I feel so bad in this moment that I can't help myself.

"I love you."

It comes out, and it stays there. What have I done? I feel my face burn, as I flip over and face the opposite side of him, as he whips his head over to look at me. I curl myself up in a ball, and try to brace myself for the unavoidable consequence.

"I love you too."

He says it surprisedly. What? I flip over to face him again. I want to see if he's just saying that to make me feel better. To see if he really means it. With the look of awe on his face, I'm pretty sure that he means it.

"What?" I whisper. "I love you Tris. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." he says pulling me to him. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, and lay half of my body across his. "I love you so much I didn't know how to tell you." he whispered, running his fingers through my hair. "Is that what you couldn't tell me?" he asks me. I nod my head "I was so scared." I whisper. "And now?" he asks. I look up and reach up to kiss him.

He leans down and kisses me, and we meet in the middle. We kiss slowly, and softly. It was gentle, and caring. Then, without warning, it changes from safe, to wild.

He flips me over so I'm on my back, and reaches down to pull my shirt up. I cling to him for dear life as my tongue collides with his. "I love you." he says as he pulls my shirt off over my head. I had been dreaming of what this night would be like.

"I love you." I say as I pull his pants down. He pulls his own shirt off, and I shimmy out of my shorts. We stay that way for a while. Just breathing and watching each other, before we collide. "Tobias." I moan as he kisses my neck. I grip his back, and he runs his hands down my sides. "I love you." he repeats, as he slides his nose down the front of my stomach.

I reach out and grip the sides of the bed sheets. "I love you Tris, and I need you. But tonight I will only go so far." he says as he slowly slides my panties off. I close my eyes as he takes me in. All of me. "Why are you with me? You're so beautiful. I don't deserve this in the slightest." he whispers. "I love you." I whisper back.

It seems the answer to all the questions in the world, and it may as well be. I feel full, he completes me. Just knowing that I love him has brought me to a whole other level. "I'm not going to sleep with you Tris. I can't." he says softly.

I gulp and nod my head, he's right. I can't go all the way tonight. "I don't want you to think that I only said that just so I could do this." he says crawling back above me. I nod my head, I agree that this is a good idea to wait.

"Will you say it one more time?" he asks me. I open my eyes, and I am met with the golden shining eyes of my Tobias. In that moment, is when I realized I couldn't live with anyone else.

There is no one else in this world that I could possibly have these feelings for.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton."


End file.
